accidentally in love
by KitKat213
Summary: What happens when a new girl reluctantly joins the straw hats? What happens when a certain swordsman falls for her? Add a perverts, cherries, broken wings, and a different crew and you get a bad ass story called 'accidentally in love! ZoloxOc, LuffyxNami, rated T for swearing and weirdness :D
1. Chapter 1 Fashionably Late

**A/N: so this story is based on a dream I had. :I so...oh yeah! I know that many people call Zolo, 'Zoro'. but I will call him Zolo...so if this bothers you,then pretend it says Zoro cuz I read the manga and I prefer to call him Zolo C: mkay? I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE (duh) now enjoy dah story :D**

* * *

"...Sanji, make me food...NOW" Luffy mumbled in his sleep,

"no...no food for you Luffy" Sanji mumbled back.

"shut-up will ya?" Zolo growled to his crew mates,

"wow, they always argue, even in their sleep" Nami said and she turned to Robin.

They were sitting outside by the guy's room (it was their turn to guard 'the Merry go' at night). Robin smiled at Nami,

"how can you be so happy? those guys are so annoying!" Nami said but Robin just shrugged.

"NAMI! WATCH OUT! LUFFY HASN'T EATEN IN A WEEK!" Sanji exclaimed from inside his room, Robin giggled.

"isn't that sweet? even in his dreams he's protecting you" Robin said with a grin,

Nami rolled her eyes and stared at the sun rising over the ocean causing the sky to turn a shade of pink . The soothing rhythmic sound of the waves gently lapping up against the ship had made her eyelids get heavy and she slowly closed her eyes.

"Hey whats that out there?" Nami jerked awake at the sound of Robins loud voice.

"what? were?" Nami asked and looked around, trying to see what Robin saw.

"over there, its a small boat...and there's someone on it" Robin pointed at the small boat.

"huh...cool..." Nami mumbled and Robin glared at her,

"aren't you going to help that person?" Robin asked and Nami shrugged and walked over to the side of the ship

"they seem pretty far away, it could take a while for that tiny boat to reach us, I might as well wake up Luffy and the others" Nami said and walked into the guys room and quietly said

"hey Luffy, I saw an Island" Luffy immediately woke up.

"REALLY? WERE?" He asked at the top of his lungs and Zolo, Ussop, Chopper and Sanji jerked up.

"what the hell?" Zolo mumbled and the others muttered similar things.

"Luffy, there's a small boat with a person on it heading our way" Nami reported.

"well? what were you waiting for? he could have food!" Luffy exclaimed and ran outside.

"don't worry Nami-San, I wont let anyone hurt you!" Sanji said happily and skipped out the door the door to join his captain.

"Idiots" Zolo muttered and went back to sleep.

"Hey! wake up! what if its an invasion!" Nami yelled at Zolo but got no response. She punched him 5 times in the face, his face turned purple but he didn't wake up

'_why do I even bother? nothing will wake_ him_ up' _Nami thought and she walked out to join the others.

"the person on the boat is...sleeping?" Usopp said as he squinted,

"or the person's dead" Robin said in a creepy voice that made Usopp make a 'WHY ARE YOU SO SCARY?!' face that made Chopper crack up.

"your face is hilarious!" Chopper managed to say between laughs.

"look, the boats getting closer" Robin pointed out.

"WE ARE GOING TO CRASH!" Usopp screamed and started to run around frantically until Sanji kicked him in the stomach.

"we're not going to crash, Usopp" Sanji said to the terrified young man.

"well, im going to go now, I think breakfast is almost ready" Sanji said as he walks to the kitchen.

"who do you think is on that boat?" Chopper asked nervously, Nami shrugged '_hopefully the person has a _ton_ of treasure_' Nami thought with a smirk.

_THUMP_

all the treasure the stranger had slid to one side of the boat after the small collision, it didn't tip over but it crushed the stranger and woke her up from her sleep.

"da'fuk" she mumbled as she shoved her heavy pile of treasure off of her and raised her upper body with her hands

"ouch.." she muttered as she stared at her injured hand, it was swollen and bent in a strange way.

"whining about the pain wont help" she told herself ,she looked around and saw the HUGE ship next to her pathetic little excuse of a boat,

'_great! a boat! I'll give these pirates a chance, If they help me recover from my injuries, they live. If they attack, they die'_ she said and her bright blue eyes flashed red when she said her last sentence. she shacked her head.

'_whats wrong with me? why am I so violent at times?'_ she thought but she quickly decided to forget about that and focus on what mattered, getting medical attention. She looked down at her wounds. blood stained her shirt and her entire body was covered in scratches. her normally tan skin was more dark brown and red, caused by all the dirt and blood on her,

"stop complaining!" She said to herself sternly.

"HEY! CAN YOU GUYS HELP ME UP PLEASE?" the stranger yelled out to the people on the ship, she waited but got no response.

'oh well, seems like i have to climb my way up" She mumbled and before she gt up to climb she remembered her hand.

"how am I supposed to climb up now?" she thought angrily

"wait...I have an Idea!" she said happily.

* * *

"hows the stranger going to get up?" Robin asked and everyone shrugged. A couple of seconds later a flash of gray jumped up from the water and on to the railing along the edge of the ship.

"what is that?" Usopp asked as he hid behind chopper,

"aww! it's a little kitten!" Nami exclaimed, everyone stared at the small kitten, it was gray with black stripes on its back.

"meow, meow, mew mreow" the kitten squeaked.

"what did it say?" Ussop asked chopper,

"...um...it was singing..." Chopper said in disbelief.

"SINGING? ITS A SINGING CAT! IT HAS TO JOIN OUR CREW!" Luffy yelled happily,

"...um...but what happened to the stranger on the boat?" Nami asked and stared at the empty boat.

"that would be me" the tiny creature said loudly so that everyone could hear it.

"YOU?!" everyone yelled in shock and the kitten nodded,

"NO WAY! ITS A TALKING, SINGING CAT! IT _HAS _TO JOIN!" Luffy yelled as he ran around the deck.

"crew? im not joining any pirate crew!" the kitten hissed and turned into a human,

"im only here to see if you can treat my wounds" the human says.

"YOU HAVE TO JOIN!" Luffy yelled,

"fine, if you wont help me, then I'll kill all of you" the stranger says and her blue eyes glow red.

"what makes you think that you can beat us? you're a kitten" Robin said, the small kitten transformed to a human,

"the kitten isn't my only from, neither is this. I ate the devil fruit" the stranger stated, Sanji walked out of the kitchen and towards everyone else.

"breakfast is almost done- wait, who's he?" the cook asked,

"_she"_ the stranger corrected,

"poor thing, doesn't know that it's a boy" Sanji said in disapproval.

"poor thing, doesn't know he's a dumb-ass" the stranger hissed and right after she finished talking, her red eyes returned to its original color, blue.

"look, can you guys just help me?" she asked pleadingly,

"only if you join our crew" Luffy said stubbornly.

"AHW HEWLL NAW! WHY WOULD I BECOME A PIRATE?! NO, NO WAY! NO WAY IN HELL!" the stranger yelled.

"why not?" Luffy asked in a confused voice,

"because...pirates are the fucking bastards that killed my parents..." the stranger said angrily.

_~~~FLASH BACK~~~_

_"daddy?" the little girl said asked as she entered her house,_

_ "mommy? where are you?" she asked in terrified squeak. _

_The __little girls parents had taken over the village in which they lived in. they had a huge house and the little girl would get __anything she would ask for, toys, drawing paper, clothes or fancy jewelry, but all she ever really wanted was to be loved and excepted by her parents and the villagers. Her parents obviously loved her, but the village kids would bully her physically and mentally, they would reject her because of her parents,not because of who she was. _

_"mommy? Daddy?" she called out and jerked her head round when she heard a scream, it was her mother._

_"MOMMY!?" she wailed and shortly after she heard a gun shot. _

_'that must be from the living room' the small 6-year-old thought as she ran towards the room._

_ she looked into the large room and her eyes grew big and her pupils got small, she stared at her mom lying on the left side of the room, blood spouting out of her gunshot wound. _

_"come on, don't leave me!" the girl's dad cried as gently shook her in hopes of her getting up as if nothing happened._

_ On the other side of the room there were these pirates, they were all big and strong but the one in front of the group was definitively the leader. He was the biggest and strongest of them all, he had a gun in his hand and he had a face that seemed to say 'im not afraid to shoot everybody in this Village'. _

_"I... I love you... both of you" the mother managed to say as she looked at the little girl and the girl's father. the girl began to cry, which really was a big deal, she hadn't cried in the 6 years she had lived so far. Her mother turned to look at her,_

_ "shh...its all right, don't cry-" she said then her brown eyes went dull and lifeless and her face frozen in that calm relaxed face she always seemed to have. _

_"don't worry Mr. Yamazaki, you will soon join your wife" the Pirate said to the girl's dad, but before he shot him, he looked over at the little girl. _

_"why, hello there!" the pirate said evilly, the girl stood there, frozen with fear,_

_ "now, don't be scared! I wont hurt you, but your dad on the other hand..." he said as he looked over at her dad and shot him twice in the chest, He coughed up blood and hit the floor with a_ 'thud'.

_T__he girl was about to cry again but her sadness became anger, she wiped her tears away and walked towards the Captain,_

_ "you fucking bastard, too bad you wont live to regret it, bitch" the 6-year-old spat (her age is not a typo, in fact, her first word's were 'fuck you')._

_"what? you think you can take us all on? we will kill you in less than a second" the Pirate boasted and shoved the little girl out of the way, the girl kicked the man in the balls and took his gun. _

_she shot at half of the other pirates until her gun ran out of bullets, the rest lunged at her with swords and she moved out of the way and snatched a sword from one of the pirates and began slicing the people that came at her. she looked around her, there were no more pirates, she had killed them all and they were all laying down around her. There was puddles of blood everywhere and blood was sprayed on her, she looked at all the bodies but one was missing, the captain. she ran out of the room and saw the captain run to the door and escape._

_ "COWARD! I WILL FIND YOU, YOU BASTARD! FROM NOW ON, YOU WILL FEAR THE NAME 'KIYOMI YAMAZAKI'!" the girl yelled as loud as she could, tears ran down her cheek. The next day she woke and noticed that she was now in the village orphanage,_

_"were are my parents?" she asked this person,_

_ "dead. join the club" he said harshly 'dead, they are dead' the words repeated themselves in her head._

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I WILL MAKE MORE CHAPTERS SOON! R&R! C: THIS WAS A PRETTY GOOD CHAPTER! (if I do say so myself!) **

**-KITKAT**


	2. Chapter 2: FIGHT!

**A/N: whoah! already 2 faves and 3 follows! :3 im so happy!ok, so please review and tell me what you think, and if you want you can give me Ideas and stuff C: Zolo will come out this chapter! I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. **

* * *

"come on! join our crew!" Luffy yelled as he ran around the stranger,

"calm down Luffy, we don't know if she contribute to the team, we don't even know her name" Nami said to the captain,

"and? that can be easily fixed, hey whats your name? what are you good at?" Luffy asked the stranger.

"why should I tell you!?" the stranger hissed,

"besides, I'm not joining your crew" she said angrily.

"why not? we didn't kill your parents, did we? Nami, do you think Zolo might have killed them?" Luffy asked the navigator.

"Idiot! he was a _bounty hunter_ at the time, she said _pirates_ killed them!" she said to her captain,

"Zolo? the Zolo? he's in your crew? wow..." she said in a 'im impressed' voice,

"listen, I hated pirates too, but, Luffy saved my village from the Pirates that ruled over it. So far all we have done is save people and village's, we also saved the kingdom of Alabasta" Nami informed to the stranger,

"are you telling the truth? well, I'll talk to you, My name is Kiyomi Yamazaki, and im good at fighting and drawing" she stated proudly.

"fighting? you are covered in blood and scratches! must have been a tough crew you were on" Robin said to Kiyomi.

"it was, all 7 ships had tough crew's, I had no medical help between the fights, so of course im scratched up" Kiyomi said as she glared at robin.

"seven ships?!" chopper asked in admiration and he walks up to Kiyomi,

"awww! a little reindeer! it's so cute!" she said in a squeal and Chopper began to do his 'shutup! im not cute!pshh!' dance,

"Chopper, calm down" Sanji said.

"oh yeah..." Chopper mumbled and began to inspect Kiyomi's wounds.

"why should we help her? she's not going to join our crew" Luffy pouted.

"if you help me, I will join..." Kiyomi said,

"REALLY?! CHOPPER, HELP THE HUMAN KITTY!" Luffy yelled happily.

"you need to wash all this blood and dirt off" Chopper informed Kiyomi "the showers are over there, you can borrow my clothes" Nami told her "thanks Nami" Kiyomi thanked the navigator. and she walked over to the showers.

the cold water splashed against her and the blood and dirt instantly came off and turned the water a red-ish brown-ish color.

'I can't believe im a pirate, dammit...no, this is good...Nami said that they fight the bad pirates...I can help with that. I ate the devil fruit at the age of 8, I have had more than enough time to train with my fighting form' Kiyomi thought.

she splashed the water and scrubbed the remaining filth off herself. she looked at her injuries, there weren't that many huge cuts but there were a ton of minor scratches, there was at least 2 broken bones. The shower itself wasn't that long, but It a while to make her hair straight again and take out all the knots in it,

'damn you messy hair' she thought angrily. it took almost an hour for her to be completely clean, Kiyomi looked in the mirror, she saw a Hispanic girl, she had straight dark brown hair, bright blue eyes.

'I swear, if Mr. curly eyebrow still thinks im a boy, I'll bitch slip the fuck out of him' she promised herself.

she wrapped a towel around her and walked out of the restroom to get some clothes. she looked at all the shirts and shorts Nami had, they were all too short, too see-through and too girly. She stared at the clothes

'nope, this wont do' she thought and kept on searching, she was looking for another 4 minutes until she found a blue normal T-shirt and some light brown short jeans that had a lot of pockets ,

'this is more like it!' she thought happily. She slipped into her clothes and walked out to join the others.

* * *

"Nami, Robin, I brought you some snacks!" Sanji said and held out a tray of cookies and sweets,

"ooh! I want some!" Luffy stretched his arms to retrieve the snacks.

"THIS IS NOT FOR YOU!" Sanji yelled angrily and kicked Luffy's arm.

"Sanji! we haven't eaten breakfast yet" Luffy complained,

"just wait a little Luffy" Nami reassured the captain.

"hey guys" Kiyomi called out and walked over to them, Sanji eyes turned into little hearts and he danced over to her,

"hello beautiful! whats your name?!" Sanji asked excitedly,

"I already told you, Its Kiyomi" she giggled.

"really? oh, hehe, I was joking about you being a boy!" Sanji chuckled nervously.

"sure..." Kiyomi said plainly,

"hey little reindeer!" she said as she walked over to Chopper.

"my name is Chopper" the doctor informed,

"fine. I was just playing, no need to be serious" she huffed and she stuck her tongue out at him, playfully.

Chopper began to inspect her injuries. Luffy got a bit bored and hungry, he looked at Nami and saw her munching on a cookie, He stretched his arm and wrapped it around the Navigator.

"psst! Nami, Can I have a cookie?" He begged to the blushing Nami,

"s...sure Luffy..." she answered and turned the other way to hide her red face, Luffy grabbed a bunch of cookies and stuffed them all in his mouth.

"Kiyomi, you have two broken ribs, your left arm is sprained" Chopper informed Kiyomi, she nodded.

"mmm, ribs..." Luffy thought and licked his lips.

"SANJI! FOOOOOOOD!" Luffy yelled at the cook,

"fine Luffy, just calm down" Sanji sighed and walked into the kitchen followed by everyone else.

* * *

"What time is it?" Zolo asked himself, he put on his white shirt and walked out with his swords.

He smelled food and walked to the kitchen, he looked in the room, everything looked normal, He walked in and was walking to his usual seat. He stopped and saw a girl, about his age with long ,straight ,brown hair and had bright blue eyes that were staring at him.

"Hi! you must be Zolo! My name is Kiyomi!" she said in a friendly voice, Zolo froze, he couldn't say anything,

"...uh...Oi Kiyomi, you're in my chair" he said awkwardly,

"oh, sorry!" she said and got out of his seat and moved to a seat next to Luffy,

"smooth move, Zolo" Usopp told the swords man, Zolo glared at Usopp and he quickly shut up.

"hey Zolo, we were talking about my fighting skills, I think I can beat you." Kiyomi said with a big smile, similar to Luffy's smile.

"sure you would ,tiny" Zolo retorted,

"yeah, I think I would, Green head" she giggled.

"yeah! lets see who would win!" Luffy encouraged.

"sure, why not?" Nami smiled and everyone began to agree.

"fine, just don't cry when I beat you" Zolo said confidently to the smiling Kiyomi.

everyone rushed to finish their food then ran outside to see the fight. Zolo grabbed his swords and Kiyomi calmly walked into the room were Zolo was in,

"hey Greenie, ready to lose?" she teased and Zolo (again) began to get nervous.

"...shorty, you are going down" he said as calm as he could,

"well, lets see who wins, come on, they are waiting" Kiyomi said and headed out the room. they walked out into the deck, everyone was standing along the edges of the boat, ready for the fight.

* * *

The two went into the middle and began to fight, Zolo came at her with his swords and she turned into a kitten and moved out of the way and jumped on his back and sunk her teeth into his back, Zolo gritted his teeth and dropped his sword on one hand to shove the kitten off of him, the kitten moved before Zolo could whack her off and picked up the dropped sword. She turned into a human and swiped at Zolo with her sword.

"go Kiyomi!" Sanji said happily.

Zolo dodged her attack and skillfully attacked Kiyomi, the swords cut her face slightly. She staggered back and fell flat on her back, she began to sniffle and she wiped her eyes, Zolo walked up to Kiyomi and saw that she was going to cry,

"Kiyomi? are you alright? I-" Kiyomi kicked him in his stomach and grabbed her sword, Zolo hit the floor with a thud, Kiyomi planted her foot on Zolo's chest so that the swords-man wouldn't get back up, she held the sword to his neck.

"never let your guard down in a fight" she whispered to the swords man,

"I win!" she squealed and helped Zolo to his feet.

"beat by a girl!" Sanji teased Zolo,

"Kiyomi, didn't you say earlier that you had another form, a fighting one?" Nami asked.

"your'e right Nami, this is my fighting form..." she said and transformed into a tiger-like creature, it was waist-high to Nami and had huge razor-sharp claws and teeth.

"whoa! AWESOME!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper said in unison,

"why didst you use that form? couldn't you have beaten me faster and easier in that form? were taking it easy on me?" Zolo dreaded the thought.

"it's not that, it's just that, if the violent side of me come out ,even for a few seconds, I can cause more damage in this form" She said quietly and she transformed into a kitten and rapped her tail around herself.

"what do you mean 'your violent side?' " Luffy asked in a scared voice.

"well, when I was a smaller, I had got a small bracelet, it had a red jewel on it. at first It controlled me all the time, later, bits of the jewel fell off, now only the center piece is left, so It only comes out occasionally. When it does come out, though, it turns my blue eyes red." Kiyomi said,

"that's so cool!" Chopper said with sparkly eyes, Zolo began to walk away from everyone else.

"were are you going Zolo?" Kiyomi asked.

"to train" Zolo snapped,

"don't worry Kiyomi-San, he's just grumpy that you beat him, and you weren't even in your strongest form" Sanji said happily.

_~~~TIME SKIP! (NIGHT TIME)~~~_

_'_hmm, nice place to take a nap' Zolo thought as he saw a blanket spread out on the floor in front of the wall with several other blankets on top with a pillow lying next to the pile. He settled down on the fluffy blankets and fell asleep quickly.

"thanks for the blankets ,Nami!" Kiyomi said to the navigator,

"no problem, now go to sleep" She told Kiyomi and she went to bed. Kiyomi walked out to were she had set up her bed and instead of seeing a neat stack of blankets, she saw Zolo sleeping on_ her_ bed.

"Zolo, wake up" She told the swords man and sat next to him, she poked his face several times,

"ZOLO WAKE UP!" she kept on yelling in his ear, she still got no reaction.

she gave up and leaned against the hard wall and tried to fall asleep, Zolo moved his arm and wrapped it around Kiyomi and pressed her against him. She had her cheek resting on his shoulder, she squirmed and fidgeted.

"Zolo! let me go!" she squealed, she used her arms and pushed away but his firm grip wouldn't let go.

'whats the use? he wont wake up... He probably thinks im huge teddy bear' she thought crossly and looked up at his face,

'I guess this isn't that bad, he is surprisingly comfortable and warm, plus he is a bit cute...' she thought, she looked up at Zolo.

"you aren't going to wake up soon, are you?" she said quietly to the sleeping Zolo. He moved slightly as Kiyomi rested her head on his shoulder, she looked up at Zolo and saw him smile slightly.

'did he just smile?' she thought,

"YOU PERVERT! YOU WEREN'T SLEEPING! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! LET ME GO, ZOLO!" She yelled angrily and began to punch the swords man rapidly, He quickly let her go and ran for his life with a smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: So? what did you think? tell me in a review and if you have a question I will PM back C: Kiyomi admitted her small feelings for Zolo and he made his 'not so smart' move on her. xD I couldn't help but laugh when I wrote this! REVIEW PEOPLE! bye byes!**

**-KitKat**


	3. Chapter 3 cherry's! :3

**A/N: hello again! :) sooo sorry for this one taking so long! oh yeah, Robin is jealous of Kiyomi because she likes Zolo. I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ITS CHARACTERS! now, _FEAST ON THIS STORY! x3_**

* * *

Kiyomi chased after him, she swiped at him when she got close to him. He had a broad smile across his face as he sprinted around the ship at night,

"Zolo, you are one messed up guy" Kiyomi said and she stopped running,

"aw, tired already?" Zolo smirked.

"_me_? _tired_? I can run for_ hours_ before I get tired" she boasted.

"I'm just bored" she said ,transformed into a kitten and started to play with her tail.

"why are you always sleeping?" Kiyomi asked, not really wanting to know, she was just really bored,

"I usually train at this time, and catch up on my sleep during the day" Zolo admitted,

"cool...Zolo, you are a very boring person" Kiyomi said and rolled onto her back and pawed playfully at the air.

"well you aren't exactly the funnest person on this crew." Zolo responded.

"no shit Sherlock" She said to the swordsman,

"but I do learn quickly, teach me how to use a sword" She said randomly,

"wait, you don't even know how to use a sword? and yet you still beat me?!" Zolo asked in disbelief and the girl nodded.

"well, to be fair, I did catch you off guard" she replied modestly and the swordsman's face grew red when he remembered that he was worried that he had hurt her.

"I would have won" Zolo replied quickly,

"_not_!" she giggled.

"any way, I'm too tired now." Kiyomi said and leaped up on the railing of the boat and curled up into a ball. Zolo rolled his eyes and started to train,

'must be strong...' He kept on thinking as he lifted these huge weights with one hand over and over again. Kiyomi watched for Zolo train for a bit then dashed over to her bed, curled up and fell asleep.

_~~~time skip (morning)~~~_

'were am I?' Kiyomi thought and looked around

'oh yeah...im a pirate now...' she thought crossly, she looked up and saw that Zolo was sitting right next to her, like, _right_ next to her. She also realized that her paw was resting on his hand.

"hey Kiyomi, how is going?" she heard Nami giggle, Kiyomi looked and saw that everyone looking at them.

"KIYOMI AND ZOLO SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Luffy yelled with his signature smile, Kiyomi looked at Sanji, He was crying.

"why? why him? you could have me!" he wailed and Nami rolled her eye's.

"it's not like that, we are just friends. I didn't even know that he fell asleep next to me!" Kiyomi protested,

'dammit Zolo, why couldn't you like me?' Robin thought as she looked at the newest crew member with envy.

"sure!" Luffy said sarcastically and looked over at Zolo who was beginning to wake up,

"hey! your boyfriend is getting up!" Usopp snickered and Zolo raised his head and glared at Usopp.

"shut up, I do not like her and she does not like me" the swordsman lied.

"I was training at night and I got so tired that I fell over by her and fell asleep, she was already asleep when I fell asleep next to her" Zolo stated and gave everyone a death stare. Kiyomi turned into a human and yawned.

"I'm hungry" she mumbled and Sanji rushed over to her and held out a tray of cookies.

"its like a dream come true!" she sniffed as she looked at the pile of cookies with sparkly eyes.

Luffy's mouth watered as he looked at the cookies, he stretched his arm out to retrieve a cookie from Kiyomi's hand. She grabbed Luffy's arm and yanked it forward, causing Luffy to come flying towards her, she stuck out her fist and Luffy slammed into her knuckles.

"let this be a lesson to you, **_never_** take my cookies away if you wish to live" Kiyomi told her captain.

"you're mean" Luffy said to Kiyomi, and she continued to munch on her cookie.

"sorry Luffy! hehe! I guess im a bit protective of my cookies!" Kiyomi giggled and she turned into a kitten and leaped up onto Luffy's head.

"Sanji ,FOOOD!" Luffy yelled happily.

"you have a girl on your head and you think of food" Sanji said to his captain,

"I don't like her, I only like one thing...FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" he yelled with a big smile. Nami felt her heart drop when she heard what Luffy said.

"yay! food = GROG!" Kiyomi said happily and everyone walked into the kitchen, everyone except herself and Zolo. She grabbed his arm.

"hey, thanks for sticking up for me" she said quickly, Zolo gave a small smile,

"don't mention it, just don't finish the grog" Zolo said with a laugh and he walked into the kitchen.

_~~~Other side of Jaya (I don't know what it's called)~~~_

"LOOK NAMI! A HUUUGE HOUSE!" Luffy yelled happily to his navigator,

"it's fake, Luffy" Zolo said,

"dream crusher" Kiyomi whispered with a smile.

"shut up" Zolo said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"it's Only part fake,there's a small house attached to it." Sanji said and Luffy jumped onto land and knocked on the door,

"LUFFY! STOP IT, THERE COULD BE EVIL PEOPLE IN THERE!" Usopp yelled.

"hmm...no one's home" Luffy said with disappointment.

"pretty forest..." Kiyomi murmured and looked at the tree's,

"BE RIGHT BACK! IM GOING TO GO CLIMB SOME TREE'S, IF IM NOT BACK SOON THEN WAIT LONGER, BAI!" Kiyomi yelled quickly and shot towards the trees before anyone could stop her.

"hey Zolo, aren't you going to going to go after your little girlfriend?" Usopp teased and the swordsman glared at him and Usopp stared at his feet.

"im going to stare at water 'cuz im bored" Luffy announced and he walked over to the edge and peered into the water.

"AAH!" Luffy exclaimed as he fell into the water,

"LUFFY!" everyone exclaimed and Nami pulled him out of the water.

"what were you doing?" she asked her captain, angrily.

"I was looking at some bubbles in the water and then someone pulled me in" Luffy explained and a man came out of the water.

"what are you doing in my house?!" the man asked and Luffy explained. The man collapsed before he could answer,

"CHOPPER! DO YOUR DOCTOR-Y STUFF!" Luffy commanded and they carried him into his house where Chopper treated his patient. Luffy got bored and walked over to Nami.

"were you worried about me when I fell in the water?" Luffy asked, Nami's face got warm and she stared at the floor.

"...yeah..." Nami managed to say and Luffy smiled happily.

"really? If anything ever happens to you, I don't know what I what I'd do" Luffy confessed and Nami smiled and looked up at Luffy.

"I...I..." Nami stuttered,

"I really like you Nami!" Luffy said to the navigator before she could say what she wanted to say.

"I like you to Luffy!" Nami said finally and Luffy smiled at her.

"BOSS? ARE YOU OK?!" two loud voices said loudly and the straw-hats turned to faced two huge monkeys from before, Masira and Shoujou.

"AHH! THEY HAVE COME TO KILL US!" Usopp screamed,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR BOSS?" they asked.

"we are giving medical treatment. now go away" Luffy said to the monkeys,

"that's, _sniff_, so nice of you!" they said, tears rolling down their cheeks.

**_~~~small time skip~~~_**

"hey guys! I brought some food!" Kiyomi called out as she ran towards the straw-hats, she was carrying a bear.

"..." everyone was starring at her,

"whats wrong?" she asked as she left the bear with Sanji.

"this should have really yummy meat!" she told the blond,

"YAY! MEAT!" Luffy yelled happily, breaking the silence,

"you killed that thing? _pshhh!_ I'd believe one of Usopp's story's before I would believe that!" Robin said to the girl.

"why is that so hard to believe?" Kiyomi asked, seriously confused.

"no offense, but your'e small...and young" Robin said calmly, Kiyomi stuck her tongue out at her playfully.

'she's so childish.' Robin thought.

"I'm not short! I'm fun-sized!" Kiyomi protested,

"and im not young! I'm 18!" She added, she turned to where she placed the bear and saw that Sanji already cooked it.

"dinner is ready! I made it especially yummy for you, Kiyomi-san!" Sanji informed and danced around her.

"...uh...thanks Sanji..." Kiyomi said, uncomfortably. She walked into the house ,where Sanji had the food, and everyone followed. Her eyes widened by all the food the cook had made,

"wow! it looks delicious!" Kiyomi said happily.

"HEY BOSS! THEY MADE A FEAST FOR US!" Masira and Shoujou yelled, Kiyomi turned to look at them.

"who are you?" She asked cautiously,

"I am Shoujou and this is Masira, are you in Luffy's crew?" they asked and she nodded.

"Herro! My name is Kiyomi! nice to meet you two" She smiled then sat down with the others and began to chow down on the food.

"wow! you sure drink a lot!" Shoujou said,

"I'm just getting started!" Zolo bragged.

"not you, I was talking to her" Shoujou pointed to Kiyomi.

"im not even trying! Luffy put hot sauce on my food!" Kiyomi explained and glared at Luffy.

She turned into a kitten and lapped up some more Grog, while she was drinking Luffy stretched out his arm and poured in some hot-sauce int he Grog she was drinking. She lapped up a bit before she noticed what her Captain had done.

"DAMMIT LUFFY!" she yelled and snatched Zolo's Grog and lapped it up quickly.

Kiyomi glared at Luffy, Her ears pricked up when she noticed that Nami was sitting really close to Luffy, her head was resting on the captain's shoulder and Luffy had his other hand rapped around her.

"Nami..." she began to say but stopped when Nami gave her the 'shut-up or die, I will explain later' face and Kiyomi gave her the 'ok, no me mates, no voy a desirle a nadie, calmate*' then Kiyomi focused on her food.

"cherry's!" she squealed and held up the small fruit and quickly munched it up. Nami breathed a sigh of relief, Luffy looked at her,

"are you alright?" He whispered and Nami nodded, Luffy hugged her tightly and reluctantly let Nami go before anyone saw them.

* * *

**KitKat: WHEEEE! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER :3 now, translation for what Kiyomi was thinking (like I said earlier, she's hispanic). **

_**'ok, don't kill me, I wont tell anyone, calm down'**_

** I have the straw-hats with me, So what do you guys think of Kiyomi?**

**Luffy: she's great! she's so funny and she pulls super cool pranks on the others! but I still Like Nami better ;P**

**KitKat: ...**

**Sanji: SHE IS SOO PRETTY! when I look into her eye's it's like im looking at 'the all blue'! *starts to have nosebleed***

**KitKat: o...k...Chopper! Sanji needs more blood!**

**Chopper: She is nice and funny, she helps me with my doctor work, which is really helpful with all the nosebleed's Sanji is getting...**

**Nami: Kiyomi is the best! having robin around was nice, but Kiyomi talks with me more and she's funner to hang around with!**

**Robin: I don't hate her, in fact, I think she's a nice girl. I dislike the fact that she is ruining my chances with Zolo.**

**KitKat: no one said that you hated her...and you're 28-ish, he is 19...Kiyomi isn't the one ruining your chances, your age is.**

**Usopp: she's funny, her pranks on Zolo are Hilarious! once she drew a Mustache, beard and a Uni-brow on his face with a permanent marker while  
he was sleeping!**

**KitKat: *breaks out la****ughing* **

**Zolo: its not funny *glares at KitKat***

**KitKat: *smiles at Zolo* Kiyomi wont be happy that you're staring at me.**

**Zolo: Shut-up KitKat, anyway, I admire Kiyomi's fighting abilities and I do not like her.**

**KitKat: liar. anyway, I have one last thing to say...I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 4 REVIEWS, thanks for reading :3**

**-KitKat the kat**


	4. Chapter 4: DAT FLASHBACK

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER! I know there hasn't been 4-5 review's but I'll take what I got *tries not to cry*. I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR IT'S CHARACTERS! I only own my OC. enjoy! BEWARE THE FLUFF!**

* * *

"If you want to go to Sky Piea, you're going to need the bird " Mont Blanc Cricket said,

"what do you mean?" Robin asked,

"its a special type of bird that's native to this island, It's kinda like a compass and you need it to get to Sky Piea" He explained.

"how are we supposed to find it now? Its dark outside" Kiyomi pointed out,

"who cares if it's dark? we need that bird!" Luffy said stubbornly.

"but I want to continue eating!" Kiyomi whined, the kitten munched on a bunch of cherry's. Zolo grabbed the kitten and walked outside, placed the kitten on the floor and turned to face the other's.

"come on" He said and Kiyomi hissed at the swordsman.

"we need to break into teams" Kiyomi said and turned into a human,

"good idea, Nami, Sanji and Usopp are going to be team #1" Robin said and Nami's heart lurched when she heard that she wasn't on Luffy's team.

"Chopper, Luffy and Kiyomi is going to be team #2" Robin added and the three nodded and scampered into the forest, followed by team number one.

"so im teamed up with you?" Zolo asked as he headed towards the forest ,

"yeah" Robin answered nervously.

* * *

"HERE BIRDY! COME HERE LITTLE BIRDY!" Luffy called out as they walked through the tree's.

"Luffy,all that noise will scare the bird away" Kiyomi said to the captain, Luffy thought for a bit,

"here little birdy. come here" Luffy whispered,

"...uh...I'm going to go look for the bird myself..." Kiyomi said and began to walk away.

"wait...do you have a sense of direction?" Chopper asked.

"nope, none at all!" the kitten chirped and scampered away into the tree's.

* * *

Zolo stood over the bugs he had just attacked.

"fucking insects" He murmured.

"you don't have to kill them. poor thing" Robin said as she looked at the dead bugs.

"don't lecture me, besides I don't trust you" Zolo replied,

"why not? you trust Kiyomi" Robin said calmly,

"and? I still don't trust you." the swordsman snapped and began to walk away, but a bunch of hands grabbed him and pulled him towards Robin.

"AAGH! LE'ME GO!" Zolo yelled as he jerked left and right, trying to escape Robin's grasp.

"you don't need Kiyomi, you can have me" Robin whispered into Zolo's ear,

"shut up and let me go!" Zolo hissed and tried, once more, to pull away. One of Robin's hands covered Zolo's mouth, preventing him from yelling for help.

* * *

Kiyomi had climbed a really tall tree as she was searching for the bird, she leaped from branch to branch and she sniffed the air occasionally in search of the bird needed for their trip to 'Ski Piea'.

"but Zolo, I like you" Kiyomi's ears pricked when she heard Robin's voice. The kitten looked down at the floor and saw Robin grabbing Zolo, Robin slowly leaned in and kissed Zolo. Kiyomi was surprised when she felt a prick of jealousy surge through her pelt, She leaped down right next to the 'happy couple'.

"I hope you're happy, Zolo..." She spat and sprinted out of sight.

* * *

**ZOLO'S POV (*gasp!* KitKat is doing POV'S now! *faints promptly* haha, no I'm not...APRIL FOOLS :3, and...its not April...)**

Zolo twisted around in Robin's multiple arms, Robin got closer to Zolo and she kissed him.

"I hope your'e happy, Zolo..." The swordsman heard someone say, He managed to turn his head towards were he heard the voice, and saw the tip of a brown striped tail disappear into the tree's

'KIYOMI!' Zolo tried to call out, anger bubbled up inside him and he jerked away quickly and he pushed Robin from him,

"dammit Robin! look what you did! you fucked things up with me and Kiyomi!" Zolo spat at his Nakama. Robin looked at Zolo.

"why do you even care? its obvious that she no longer likes you" She said confidently and Zolo glared at her, pain was visible in the swordsman eye's.

* * *

Kiyomi ran through the bushes, her paws thundered against the dirt floor and the branches that hung low kept scratching the little kitten's body. Tears ran down her face, she halted and looked back at where Robin and Zolo were.

"why do you even care? its obvious that she no longer likes you!" Kiyomi heard Robin say, her fur bristled and her ears went flat.

'_you have_ no _right to talk about me, at _all!' Kiyomi thought angrily,

"shut-up Robin! I don't like you, I like her! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" the kitten heard Zolo yell, Kiyomi's ears pricked up and her eyes flickered with hope. Kiyomi scampered to were the other two were and she hid in the bushes in order to find out what was going to happen next.

"you know what, just leave me alone..." Zolo muttered,

"you want to be alone? fine, I am going to leave and you will be alone." Robin said and walked away feeling frustrated.

Zolo leaned against a tree, closed his eyes and sighed. Kiyomi purred quietly as she leaped out of the bushes, she sat down in front of the swordsman and looked up at him. Zolo looked shocked for a split second then he casually pretended to fall asleep,

"do I really bore you that much?" Kiyomi asked playfully as her fluffy tail fidgeted. Kiyomi waited for a response but got none, she rolled her eyes.

"dammit Zolo, why don't you ever talk?" Kiyomi asked, annoyed, she turned into a human and then quickly climbed up the tree the swordsman was leaning on. "you can climb trees that fast even when you aren't a cat?" Zolo asked as he looked up at Kiyomi who was laying down on a branch, eating cherry's.

"yeah, duh. If I couldn't climb any trees I would have died when I was a girl, obviously." Kiyomi said as if Zolo was the dumbest man on earth.

"but...how? this tree is super tall and there aren't any branches near the bottom" Zolo pointed out,

"your right, no branches but there is foot holds" Kiyomi said and nibbled on some more cherry's.

"wait...what did you mean_ 'I would've died if I couldn't climb trees'_?" Zolo asked and moved out-of-the-way when 'cherry guts' (that's what Kiyomi calls the cherry juice) began to fall on his green hair.

"oh yeah, well..." Kiyomi began.

**_~~~flash back~~~_**

_"where is my food?!" Mrs. Kaneko asked/demanded/yelled._

_She was sitting in a fancy chair at the end of a long table, Mrs. Kaneko was the woman in charge of the orphanage. She had black and gray hair, brown eyes, pale skin and was wearing a maroon dress, it was probably very expensive and pretty but the large (fat) woman didn't really compliment the dress very well (translation, the fat woman was to fat for a dress for the small dress and it was WAY to tight). Kiyomi opened the doors of the dinning room and peered in, she was astounded when she saw the all the food the ,obviously well fed , woman was receiving. She looked at the kids placing the food on the table, they where skinny and malnourished. The 6-year-old girl stepped forward and Mrs. Kaneko heard Kiyomi's necklace that had a bell on it. _

_"what do you want? cant you see that im eating?" The woman spat without even seeing who it was._

_ "e...excuse me, can you tell me where I am?...I'm new here..." Kiyomi stuttered and nervously played with the bell necklace her parents had given her at birth. _

_"oh, Kiyomi! glad to hear that you are the newest member of this dump! that means that your parents finally died!" Mrs Kaneko grinned and Kiyomi tried to hide her pain from what the woman had just said, Kiyomi loved her parents but the villagers hated them and hoped for the day that the couple that took over the village would drop dead._

_ "heartless bitch" Kiyomi hissed and the woman just laughed._

_ "as if the words of some 6 yr old is going to make me angry? I have been called that many times!" Mrs Kaneko crackled and Kiyomi fought the urge to beat the shit out of the fat woman,_

_ "listen, you can talk shit about my parents but can you just tell me when I can eat? I'm starving!" the girl explained and her stomach growled._

_ "hahaha! eat? the only thing you will be eating today is air! Food time is once a day, and it finished! Tomorrow you will be eating whatever Is left over from my breakfast, which is probably nothing!" The woman said evily and Kiyomi stood there, shocked._

_ "what? you've got to be kidding! Once a day?! your left overs?!" Kiyomi exclaimed, her blue eyes wide with horror. _

_"that's right, now get out, find your room and go to your class" The woman instructed._

* * *

_'room 9...so, this is my room?' Kiyomi thought and she looked into the room and saw 4 bunk beds, She looked at the paper she was given when she had arrived,_

_ 'my class now is...art!" Kiyomi thought happily and she left the room. _

_"Is this the art room?" Kiyomi asked when she walked into the room, The teacher looked at her and a smile danced on her face. _

_"Kiyomi! 'parents finally dead, I see" She said happily and some of the students glared at the new girl._

_ "her parents are the reason I'm here!" one of the kids said angrily and some others mumbled their agreement._

_ 'this is going to be a_ very_ long year' Kiyomi thought and sat down at an empty table at the back corner of the room._

* * *

_Kiyomi woke up and sniffed the food in the air, she wandered around and eventually (after 20 minutes) found herself in the dinning room._

_ "you got lost didn't you? again? I should have known!" one of the kids snickered and Kiyomi looked around the room, hoping that she would find that there would be at least a trace of food. _

_"I didn't get lost... It just took me longer to find this place" Kiyomi hissed._

_ "well, it took you to long! Mrs. Kaneko _actually_ had a lot of leftovers for once! and now, it's all gone!" A different kid informed,_

_ "what?! another day without food? UGH!" Kiyomi yelled and she ran outside and did what she always did when she was angry or upset, she ran. Kiyomi ran as far and as fast as she could, thoughts of her parents flashed through her head, She ran for an hour until she was too hungry to continue. She looked around and saw a huge tree and it was full of a fruit. _

_"SWEET!" Kiyomi yelled out happily but then realized that she had a problem, The tree was extremely tall and the lowest branch was all the way up top. _

_"how the hell am I supposed to climb this tree?!" Kiyomi thought out loud and tried for about an hour to climb the fruit tree but had no success._

_ 'come on Kiyomi, you can do this' The little girl told herself and once again attempted to climb the tall tree, She placed her right foot on the lowest foothold and then she continued going up, then she got to the part were she always fell, She was close to the lowest branch but there were no footholds near it. Kiyomi concentrated and then she leaped swiftly and grabbed on to the branch and hoisted herself , her eyes sparkled when she saw all the fruit._

_ 'I cant eat it all, I have to ration it' Kiyomi reminded herself as she began to eat some of the fruit, but she only ate from a small part of it, the rest she decided to leave for other days. _

_"oh shit! I forgot that I have to go to the orphanage!" the thought came to Kiyomi when her belly was full, She got up and she jumps down and lands on her feet, Kiyomi ran around aimlessly until she finally found her way to her new 'home'_

**~~~2 years later~~~**

_Kiyomi thundered through the forest, she ran the trail she had made a year ago that led to the fruit tree that had saved her from starvation countless times. After a couple of minutes the 8 yr old stood in front of the tall tree, without even thinking, she scampered up the tree quickly and then sat down on 'her' branch were she had a small pillow that she had brought/stole from the orphanage._

_ "looks like you aren't making much food this season" Kiyomi said to the tree and she looked around, she had eaten most of the fruit,_

_ "I guess I was really hungry!" Kiyomi said and she giggled as she hopped from branch to branch as she made her way up to the top of tree. She looked around and saw the top of the other tree's, a flash of light blinded her for a split second and she scampered down the tree and searched for the tree with the sparkle in it. She found it (eventually) and stared at it,_

_ 'its even taller than the other one!' She thought nervously but didn't hesitate to start climbing, she used her hands and pulled herself up half way and then used her bare feet to push herself up when she found footholds (**yes, she is barefoot, not because she doesn't hav**__**e shoes, but because she doesn't like them**) She found it easy to climb the tree and she felt happy when she climbed an she felt a bit saddened when she reached the very top. _

_"what was that sparkly thingy?" Kiyomi asked her herself as she jumped around on the branches looking for the sparkle, a small flash of light hit her eyes and she grinned as she hopped over to the sparkle. She peered at the light and her eyes practically jumped out off her head as she stared at a pile of gold that was cleverly hidden in some leaves and branches._

_ "...WHAT?! THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!" Kiyomi yelled loudly and she inspected all the treasure,_

_ 'some pirate must have hidden their gold here' she thought as she happily picked up some gold._

_ "If I come to the village with a_ but-load _of gold, they'll accuse me of theft, I should just take bit by bit" Kiyomi told herself out loud but she couldn't help but dig through the gold and daydream about what she could buy._

_'I COULD BY LOADS OF CHERRIES!' Kiyomi thought happily and she paused when she came across a strange fruit, it had swirls in it and was shaped like a pineapple._

_ "A pineapple? COOL!" She said happily and she bit into it without even thinking about it._

_ "EEW! PHHT!" Kiyomi shrieked as she spat out the fruit, she felt a weird sensation surge through her, and she felt stronger suddenly, Kiyomi looked at the fruit._

_ "Hey! This isn't a pineapple...its...uh...I know this...oh yeah! This is the devil fruit! WAIT? I ATE THE DEVIL FRUIT?!" Kiyomi yelled, terrified._

**_~~~end of flashback~~~_**

"later that day I realized that I had eaten the 'Cat-Cat fruit' and I wouldn't have met you guys if I hadn't been able to climb 'dem trees" Kiyomi said as she leaped down and stood close to Zolo,

"cool." he murmured and she Smiled at him and then stopped and looked around.

"um...Zolo, were are we?" She squeaked,

"lost" He muttered,

'at least im with you' Zolo wanted to say.

"oh... its not that bad as long as we got grog" Kiyomi smiled.

"I don't have Grog" Zolo told his Nakama and watched her happiness fade away quickly,

"WHAT?! THEN THIS SUCKS! WHAT IF THERE'S NO MORE BOOZE WHEN WE GET THERE?! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Kiyomi yelled and a smile crossed Zolo's face for a split second before he was dragged by the young girl as she ran through the forest frantically.

* * *

**A/N: xD Kiyomi is a die hard alcoholic! oh yeah...She didn't wear any socks or shoes while she was in the crew...just lettin' yah know. REVIEW AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS IF YOU WANT! I TAKE ANY MEAN-NESS CUZ I DO REALIZE THAT THIS ISN'T PERFECT BECAUSE I AM NO WHERE NEAR PERFECT XD**

**-KitKat The Like-a-sir That's A Girl**


	5. Chapter 5 WTF!

**A/N: HEY GUYS! HOW'S IT GOING? that's nice, now,SO, ZOLO AND KIYOMI ARE IN THE FOREST TOGETHER...ALONE, SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN!**

**READ MAH STORY AND BASK IN ITS AWESOMENESS! xD**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"no booze?! this is horrible!" Kiyomi repeated as she dragged a green haired swordsman through the forest, Said man's face was being scratched by several twigs and thorns.

"AGH! KIYOMI LE'MME GO! ACK!" Zolo demanded and the small girl paused and let go of Zolo and he fell to the ground,

"thanks...now,where are we?" He grumbled as he brushed the dirt off his clothes and his precious swords, Kiyomi shrugged and turned into the kitten.

"maybe I can smell the others" Kiyomi said as she sniffed the air, Her ears pricked up and she sprinted forward quickly,

"hey! WAIT!" Zolo called out as tried to catch up to the kitten and she halted suddenly.

"huh?" She said as she turned her head to see why Zolo was yelling, He was way behind her and was still running towards her.

"Wow Zolo, you are very slow..." Kiyomi giggled and ran towards the tired man,

"shutup" He grumbled which made Kiyomi giggle even more and the Swordsman blushed slightly.

"Come on slowpoke, Nami, Sanji and Usopp aren't that far away" Kiyomi said quietly, trying hard not to bother the grumpy man even more,

"but just cuz your'e my friend doesn't mean I'll stop running and start walking" She smiled and the kitten turned around and began to run,

"Wait...I'm your friend?" Zolo asked, hoping that the disappointment in his voice wasn't very noticeable.

"yeah! Of course! but not my best friend because that would be either Chopper or Luffy" Kiyomi said with a smile, Zolo could almost feel his heart-break.

"uh...great" He said quietly then he trudged after Kiyomi, who was already running off,

'come on Zolo, Be a man! you can do this!' Zolo told himself.

"Kiyomi wait!" He yelled and then ran up to her and she turned human.

"Hmm?" She responded and she turned to face the Swordsman.

"Kiyomi...uh...look...there's something I wanna tell you..." He stuttered and began to blush as he saw how close he was to his crush,

'Dammit Zolo, YOU CAN DO THIS!' He told himself and he began to speak.

"I...I-" "I hear them Zolo! They're over here! Come on!" She interrupted and she ran into some bushes and disappeared.

"dammit" He growled and he chased after the free-spirited Nakama, He ran in what he guessed was the way Kiyomi was going, but (of course) He got lost.

"shit" He grumbled as he looked around.

"OOF!" He gasped as something tackled him to the ground,

"SILLY! you got lost!" Kiyomi giggled as she got off Zolo and helped him up.

"hey, sorry about running off, What did you wanna tell me?" She asked with a smile that made Zolo's cheeks turn a light shade of red.

"hello? Are you going to answer me or no-" Zolo never got to hear her finish her sentence because he kissed her before she finished speaking. Kiyomi pulled back awkwardly with a shocked look on her face.

"...uh..." Was all she could say,

'Fuck! Now shell hate me' Zolo thought anxiously.

"...I'm so sorry Kiyomi, please forgive me...its just that... I really like you and...well...just, never mind...".

He manged to say and he walked away and towards where he heard the 'Shit Cook' and Nami scream about some insects.

'great...just great...' He thought crossly as he wandered around, having no idea were he was.

* * *

"Zolo! there you are! were's Robin?" Luffy called out as he spotted a very depressed Zolo, he walked happily over to his Nakama's side.

"whats wrong buddy?" the captain asked and he patted the swordsman's head.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." He growled as he changed the subject,

"So...did you find the bird?" Zolo asked and Luffy shook his head,

"BUT WE DID FIND SOME COOL BUGS! SHOW HIM CHOPPER!" Luffy said with his signature smile as he signaled the doctor over, Chopper showed the swordsman the bugs that he held in his hove.

"cool...listen...I found Kiyomi...she said that you two were her best friends...So...has she said anything about me?" He asked awkwardly, He dreaded what the reply could be but he had to know.

"no not really, she just really likes to pull pranks on you." Luffy said, completely unaware of why Zolo asked.

"well... usually when she's holding me like a teddy-bear," Copper paused,

"not that I like being hugged by her! Pshhh!" He said as he did I small dance.

"calm down Chopper" Zolo said, trying to hold back laughter.

"oh yeah...sometimes I look up and she's staring at you...I guess she's thinking of some pranks to pull on you" The reindeer informed his Nakama, and relief flooded Zolo.

"why do you ask?" Chopper asked curiously as he kept the bugs firmly but gently in his hoof, the swordsman face turned slightly red and he stuttered for a bit.

"why is your face red? are you sick?" Choppered asked worriedly as he examined Zolo's temperature.

"No, I'm not sick...I feel fine Chopper" Zolo reassured the doctor.

"then whats up?" Luffy asked as he sat down, his body language saying that he knew it was going to be a very long confession thing.

"well...uh..." Zolo stuttered,

"get on with it!" Luffy urged.

"shutup...any way...I kinda-" "**JOH!**" Zolo was interrupted by a bird like noise. "its the bird!" Chopper exclaimed and he ran towards the noise, followed by Luffy and Zolo.

* * *

'the fuck just happened?' Kiyomi thought for the 50th time as she toughed her lips slightly and remembered the warmth of the kiss.

'no...this cant happen...I cant love a pirate...I just cant...' She told herself strictly but she couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside.

'Dammit...This shouldn't have happened...This would've never happened if That storm hadn't blown my tiny ship to the north instead of the south...then I probably would have found a different boat...' She told herself as she kicked the dirt around and felt the soft rich soil beneath her bare feet. She sighed and turned into a kitten and curled by a tree and tried hard not to think of Zolo.

"EEEEH! INSECTS! SANJI! HELP!" Kiyomi heard someone shriek.

"Nami!" She thought and she ran towards the scream, Her paws thundered across the ground. She finally found group #1 and she looked around,

"what happened? why you scream?" She asked and Nami extended her shaky arm and pointed a bunch of insects.

"what? that? your afraid of some insects?" Kiyomi asked,

"MY SWEET KIYOMI IS SO BEAUTIFUL WHEN SHE'S CONFUSED!" Sanji exclaimed having a nosebleed.

"but I'm usually always confused..." Kiyomi said not really understanding what the cook had said.

"EXACTLY!" Sanji yelled happily,

"are you calling me stupid?!" Kiyomi asked angrily and was about to whoop Curly eyebrow's ass when Nami interrupted.

"CALM DOWN!" she demanded and punched the two on the head,

"oow..." Kiyomi said, a huge bump on her head.

"NAMI STOP HURTING PEOPLE!" Usopp exclaimed as he held up a small bug,

"how are you not afraid of those bugs?!" Nami and Sanji asked in disbelief.

"easy...they're not scary" He said simply and Kiyomi picked one up,

"they're not that bad..." She shrugged.

"**JOH!**" They all heard something say.

"what was that?" Nami asked and Kiyomi turned into her battle form,

"hey, didn't you not like that form?" Usopp asked anxiously.

"I broke the remaining of the cursed jewel a while ago, when I was- angry..." She said quickly and lifted up her paw that no longer had the bracelet on.

"see?" She said proudly and then listened again for another bird call.

"**Joh! Joh!**" Kiyomi heard and then turned her head and saw a strange-looking bird,

"THERE IT IS!" She announced happily and then gave it a weird look.

"its kinda weird-looking..." She said, The bird quickly swooped down and attacked her angrily.

"HEY! STOPPIT!" Kiyomi squealed and smacked it in the face, the weird bird flew up into the tree, away from reach,

"YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE UP THERE?!" Kiyomi asked/yelled as the Tiger-thingy began to climb the tree quickly, Soon she was at the branch the bird was on. the bird was facing north, way from her, She quietly crept up on it and then she leaped on it.

"JOH?!" The bird said as he moved away just before Kiyomi could get him, She hit another branch and then fell to the ground with a '_thud_'.

"FUCK! AGH!" She exclaimed when she hit the ground, she laid there in pain, Sanji (of course) was the first to rush to her side.

"are you okay?! can I get you anything?" He asked frantically, She ignored him and continued to yell in pain.

"FUCK! OUCH!" She yelled and then she looked up t the bird,

"YOUR'E AN ASSHOLE! AGH! FUCK!" She yelled as she held her side. "**joh joh** **joh.***" The bird squawked.

* * *

"give it up Kiyomi!" Nami pleaded but the girl ignored her as she climbed the tree for about the 30th time, She crept up on the bird, only for it to fly away and have her land on the ground (again).

"KIYOMI-CHAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Sanji asked/yelled, Kiyomi laid there, not moving.

"IS SHE DEAD?!" Usopp asked nervously,

"of course not, She's like Luffy, Kiyomi will never give up..." Nami said firmly but she was actually really worried. Kiyomi moved slightly and coughed up a bit of blood,

"KIYOMI! DO YOU NEED ANYTHING?! SAY SOMETHING! PLEASE!" Sanji yelled, Kiyomi slowly managed to stand, Sanji and Nami immediately went to her side and helped her stay standing.

"Kiyomi...you don't have to do this..." Nami said, Hoping that she wouldn't try again.

"**IM GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING BIRD!**" Kiyomi yelled as she pulled away from Nami and Sanji, She turned into a kitten and ripped of her bandages that she got when She first joined the crew. Her white belly fur was stained with blood, She climbed up the tree faster than she climbed earlier.

"Her wounds reopened! Why did she take her bandages off?" Usopp asked.

"the bandages had slowed her down." Nami explained,

"Shh!" Sanji shushed and pointed at the kitten, Nami instantly understood what The Cook was trying to say, The bird was facing away from Kiyomi and if they made noise the bird would fly away.

Kiyomi silently crept up on the bird, She lunged at it and grabbed its leg before it flew away. Kiyomi was lifted up in the air for bit but then the bird landed on a nearby branch and started pecking at the Kitten who was still grabbing on for dear life. Kiyomi swiftly grabbed the birds poofy neck and leaped down onto the ground.

"I got it!" She declared happily, sounding like her usual self. Relief washed over the other three when they realized that their newest Nakama was alright,

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED?!" Nami yelled angrily after she punched Kiyomi on the head, Leaving a huge bump.

"Nami..._THAT_ could have killed her." Usopp said, trying to calm Nami down.

"AND?!" She snapped at The Sharpshooter,

"AH~ ISN'T NAMI EXTREMELY BEAUTIFUL WHEN SHE'S ANGRY~?" Sanji exclaimed as he danced around Nami, She punched him hard but his smile didn't go way.

"~ISN'T MY PRECIOUS NAMI STRONG~?" He squealed, Sanji's yelling made Kiyomi regain consciousness, yet she hadn't released the bird she had caught.

"...ugh...'dafuk is going on?..." She mumbled as she got up stiffly and she winced at the pain all over her body, But what hurt the most was the throbbing pain on her head.

"KIYOMI-CHAN~! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Sanji asked and the girl nodded,

"why does my head hurt so much?" She asked, fully aware of her other injuries that didn't hurt half as much as her head.

"Nami." Usopp explained simply and he pointed at the orange haired girl.

"Nami? She punched me? YOU PUNCHED ME WHEN YOU SAW ME FALL OUT OF THE FUCKIN TREE LIKE 13 FUCKING TIMES?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Kiyomi yelled as he lunged at the navigator but Sanji pulled her back.

"Ladies please! calm down!" He pleaded, not really wanting for her to calm down so that he didn't have to stop touching her.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I FINISHED THIS SUPER QUICK!...I apologize for the spelling and grammar, I know it sucks C: Anyway, REVIEW AND TELL ME WATCHA THINK, I TAKE ANY CRITICISM! AND ANY SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS! WHOOOO IM HYPER! Cx. OH YEAH! THE BIRDY WAS SAYING, "I wanted to be a doctor"...so yeah...**

**-KitKat the crazy person that lives at the end of the street **


	6. Chapter 6 LuNa! x3

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER! YEAH! well, My friend told me to do this format below, and...yeah, It sucks cuz its the first time I'm doing it. If you guys like it, I can go back and do the same to the other chapters...you can pm or review to tell me watcha think I should do.**

** ANYWAY, ENJOY MAH STORY! **

* * *

**ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE**

**CHAPTER 6**

It was quiet and dark in the forest of Jaya, well...mostly quiet.

"LE'MME GO SHITTY COOK!" Kiyomi yelled as she squirmed around in Sanji's grasp,

Usopp and Nami stood there, shocked. Kiyomi stopped momentarily from her angry rampage and then just stood there confused about why the other two were staring at her, and why Sanji was still grabbing her when she had already calmed down.

"what'cha lookin' at?" Kiyomi asked as she tried to push the cook away from her.

"you...sounded just like Zolo..." Usopp and Nami said in unison, Kiyomi rolled her eyes in disbelief.

" so, you would just stand there while you are being grabbed by a pervert? no offense Sanji" Kiyomi said as she finally managed to escape The Cooks grasp.

"~NONE TAKEN!" Sanji exclaimed happily, Kiyomi turned into a kitten and jumped up on Nami's head,

"hmm? what would you do?" Kiyomi asked the navigator accusingly.

"well...I guess I would punch him. but your always so calm and friendly with everyone, and its pretty weird for you to act like Zolo" Nami explained to the kitten

Kiyomi waited for a bit as she thought about what Nami had just said.

"you have a point, oh and next time...IF YOU WHACK ME ON THE HEAD AGAIN, I WILL EAT YOU! because your hair reminds me of oranges!" Kiyomi said firmly as she pounced of the navigators head, and then turned human and pulled some cookies out of her pocket.

"LE'S GO BWING DIWS BIRD TO DE ODERS!" Kiyomi yelled happily with a bunch of cookies in her mouth.

"...uh...ok" Usopp said, stifling a laugh. Kiyomi glared at him

"WAFS SO FUWWY?" She asked, her mouth still full with cookies.

"hehe...nothing..." He answered with a laugh,

"lets just go" Nami sighed and rolled her eyes at the girl stuffing herself with cookies.

Kiyomi ran ahead of everyone else, holding the bird that was squirming and fidgeting, She kept constantly looking back to make sure she wouldn't get lost. Usopp kept stopping to look at bugs and Nami just kept asking herself why she was on this crew.

"do you smell the others?" Usopp asked for the 50th time and the other 3 were beginning to get irritated,

"no, just shutup..." Kiyomi answered as she continued to sniff the air, She paused and her ears pricked up

"how about now?" He asked the kitten again.

Kiyomi nodded ans she happily ran ahead quickly, followed by Nami, Sanji, and Usopp was barely managing to keep up. The kitten took a sharp turn, Nami slammed into a tree and then Sanji slammed into her 'by accident' he claims.

**~~~KIYOMI'S POV (holly poo! pov's! yep, might as well do one more new thing!)~~~**

My small paws thundered against the dirt floor, The wind flowed through my fur. This would have been a peaceful time if it wasn't for that moss-head. How dare he like me? Dammit, no I just sound stupid, It's not his fault I don't like him, He didn't deserve that rejection. It's just...I cant...It's bad enough I became a pirate myself. argh... fuck. Wait, I smell them!

"How about now?" I heard Usopp ask and I nodded and ran even faster,

I slowed down, what if its Zolo? I sniffed the air again, Dammit...It's Chopper, Luffy and...ugh...Zolo...

"they're right there! I hear them!" Sanji pointed and Usopp and Nami followed him.

"come on!" Nami called out to me, but I didn't move.

"whats the matter?"

"nothing..."

"tell me" Nami urged

"well, um...Zolo-

"Zolo? WHAT DID THAT BASTARD DO?!"

"nothing! he didn't do anything, its my fault-"

"ARE YOU PREGNANT? DID HE RAPE YOU?! THAT'S IT THAT BASTARD IS GOING DOWN!" Nami yelled as she turned to were Zolo and the others are.

"no! calm down! im not pregnant and he didn't rape me. GEEZ!" Kiyomi said as she held Nami back, keeping her from going to beat the shit out of the swordsman.

"then what happened?" Nami asked as she leaned against a tree,

I explained to her what happened, that included Robin kissing Zolo and admitting that I stole food from Sanji earlier. When I finished explaining, I expected to see Nami with a shocked face, but instead she was smiling.

"Kiyomi, I know what your feeling." Nami said in a motherly tone

"why are you talking as if your my mom?" I asked irritated.

"cuz, I'm older than you." She said

"ugh...by a year"

"physically, yes. but not mentally, you act like a 6 yr old..."

"do not!"

"yes, you do. anyway...I know how you feel"

"how?"

"well...I like Luffy, and I hated pirates, and he's going to be king of the pirates, so I'll be queen of the pirates..." Nami said to me,

"really? you like him? and he like you...wow..." I said and I ran my hand through my hair.

"yeah, well...don't tell anyone..." She instructed.

"ok...but, I don't think I can do what you did...I...cant be with Zolo..." I said as I stared at my feet.

"why not? you like him don't you?" She asked

"look, you don't get it, I just...cant." I told her as I walked to were the others were.

"...I understand..." Nami said as she walked by me as we walked to the others

"HEY GUYS!" Luffy and Chopper yelled happily, everyone else smiled at us and congratulated me on capturing the bird. I looked at everyone and saw Zolo at the very back, He had a depressed/angry look on his face, He glanced at me then looked away quickly.

dammit...I forgot that our friendship was ruined...fuck, we cant even be near each other now...

"I GOT THE BIRDY!" I announced, holding up the bird proudly. "I ALMOST DIED TRYING TO CATCH YOU!" I yelled at the bird as I shook it back and forth,

"...uh...Kiyomi, we need the bird alive..." I heard Chopper say and I looked up from the bird.

"sorry Chopper, but I said I was going to kill it, and that's what im going to do, unless someone takes the bird from me." I declared as I stuck the bird out.

"I'll take it my sweet~!" Sanji said with a nosebleed as he took the bird from my hand.

I heard a quiet grumble and I turned to face a certain green haired man, wait...was he jealous? nah, that's not it...I walked over to him and was about to say 'hi' but he ignored me and walked over to Luffy and the others. I felt a pang of hurt in my heart, followed by anger...if that's what he wants, that's what he'll get.

**~~~ZOLO'S POV (more Pov's! *gasp*)~~~ **

I stood at the back of the rest, not wanting to confront Kiyomi, dammit, I'm such a coward...

"I'LL TAKE IT MY SWEET~!" I hear Shit-cook say, I turn and see him swooning over her, having a nosebleed nonetheless...

"fuck off bastard..." I mumbled without thinking, Kiyomi turns to face me and walks over. Oh shit...

"hey-" I walk off before she finishes her sentence, I settle down by 'The Three Idiots' (Luffy, Usopp and Chopper) and I join in the conversation.

sorry Kiyomi... I just can't...

I turn my head and see Kiyomi chatting away with Nami...I knew it, she doesn't care about me...

"hey...you okay? why you so angry?" Luffy asks me and I turn to look at him,

"i'm okay...don't worry about it..." I tell the young Captain.

"hmm...its a girl isn't it?" Luffy asks sounding very mature (for once)

"huh? what?" I ask, my eyes widened in shock,

"a girl...you know, Females" Luffy explained as If I was a little kid.

"uh...yeah, I guess"

"who is it? Robin?"

"no"

"Nami?"

"nope"

"Usopp?"

"WHAT?! NOO! EEW!" Usopp and I yelled in unison, Luffy giggled for a bit, then he started to munch on some meat he had brought in his pocket.

"no, its obviously not Usopp 'cuz im NOT gay." I growled, feeling more like my normal self.

"I wasn't trying to say that Zolo was gay, I meant that I believe that Usopp is secretly a girl...duh!" Luffy says with a 'boy are you stupid' tone,

"HEY! YOU WANNA SEE PROOF THAT IM MALE?!" Usopp yells at the Captain, I let out a silent laugh.

"NO! USOPP, IM SORRY!" Luffy yelled frantically, causing me to laugh even more.

"whats the point of being scared? his thing is so small you cant see it!" I said, laughing for the first time since Sanji came along.

"SHUT UP ZOLO!" Usopp screamed at me, all of our crew was laughing by now.

"it's getting really late, we should head back" Nami Said, we all agreed and got up,

"I'll lead the way!" I suggested as I got up to the front of the others and began to walk, I turned around but they weren't walking,

"...are you guys coming?" I asked, ruffling my green hair in confusion.

"HAHAHAHA!" Sanji was the first to break the silence,

"what are you laughing at Shit Cook?!" I demanded, giving the blond a death glare.

" and then the Marimo said 'I'll lead the way!' HAHAHA!" He mocked me, the others laughed at what Sanji had said

"WHATS SO FUNNY YOU BASTARD?!" I growled, clutching my swords, Just in case.

The color drained from Shit Cook's face, He ran behind Usopp and pushed him forward. Usopp quickly ran away before I could hurt him

"WHATS SO FUNNY?!" I repeated, The others were laughing their asses off (not literately, cuz that would be weird and nasty...).

"He-he, well...you said 'I'll lead the way'...don't you get it?" Nami explained with a giggle, I looked around, everyone was laughing...except, Kiyomi? She had a face that almost seemed to say 'Why the fuck are you laughing? its not funny'.

"well, I can lead the way with you" She offered, She walked up to me and turned into her Kitten form. I half expected her to strike up a conversation, but the whole way she was silent, for the first time since she had joined.

**~~~Luffy's pov (HOLLY HELL! MORE POV'S?! *FAINTS*)~~~ **

We finally managed to find our way to the shore where our ship was, When we arrived we found Mister Chestnut Head, he was beat-up by 'The Bellamy Pirates'.

"CHOPPER!" I called out, the small reindeer rushed to my side, as well as his assistant Kiyomi, The two quickly began to help the man with his injuries.

I stood up and walked away, I held my hat with me left hand and made a fist with my right.

"were are you going?" I heard Nami say as she walks up to me and holds my right hand, "I'm going to avenge Mr. Chestnut head..." I said, trying to sound serious, but it was pretty hard with Nami right by me.

"be careful..." She said in a worried tone, She kissed me on the cheek, I froze.

"I love you..." She whispered in my ear before she walked off towards the others, who hadn't seen anything.

I stood there, A huge smile on my face, I turned around and saw her talking to Kiyomi, Nami glanced up at me and winked at me.

"I LOVE YOU NAMI!" I yelled as loud as I could, to insure that she could hear me, everyone turned to face me with a shocked face.

Nami turned to me and blew a kiss to me, Everyone then stared at her with a shocked face, except Kiyomi and Sanji. The cook looked absolutely horrified, and Kiyomi had a huge smile on her face and gave me a thumbs up.

"IM CONFUSED!" Sanji yelled, then he fainted. I walked out towards the city with one thought on my mind, Dinner...I mean...Nami.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! LuNa! I LOVE THAT PAIRING! anyway...REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD DO MORE POV'S OR THIRD PERSON, AND IF I SHOULD UPDATE THE OTHER CHAPPIES TO THIS FORMAT. COME ON PEEPS! FAVORITE, FOLLOW & REVIEW!**

**-KitKat the Cherry Thief.**


	7. Chappy 7: Amnesia

**A/N: hey guys! its me :3, so I posted a One Piece LuNa one-shot, read it if you want, its called 'No Lie'. so...here's another chapter. Fave, Follow & Review!**

* * *

**chapter 7**

**By: who else nincompoop?**

**~~~Kiyomi's Pov~~~**

I smiled as Nami blew a kiss to Luffy, of course im happy for them...but, part of my heart wishes that Zolo and I could be like that, and the other part of me wants to beat the shit out of me for thinking such a stupid dream. I turned to face Zolo, he was staring at Luffy &Nami, his face filled with sadness, anger and longing.

"congratulations!" I tell Nami, smiling wildly. Nami smiles back...this should have been a happy moment...stupid marimo...

"...I guess Nami is out of the market..." Sanji says, extremely depressed. His face lights up,

"but thank god that they have sent me a new BEAUTIFUL Nakama!" He said, holding up a plate of cherry's in front of me.

"...not thanks, maybe later Sanji..." I tell him, to depressed to eat, everyone turns and stares at me.

"CAN THIS NIGHT GET ANY WEIRDER?!" Chopper asks, both him and Usopp were running around in circles.

"what?" I ask, completely confused. Chopper walks up to me and places his hoof on my head, trying to see if im sick or not.

"I'm fine chopper, no need to worry, I...just don't have an appetite..." I tell him as I pick him up and hug the tiny reindeer.

"why don't you? I mean, you just turned down a plate of cherries!" Chopper says, worried about me, one of his favorite Nakama's.

"I...uh..." I stutter, I glance at Zolo slightly, he has a face that seemed to say 'please, please, don't tell them what I did'. ugh...what would Usopp do? Lie...obviously...

"well, its because...when I was getting the bird, I was a bit hurt...I forgot to tell you, but that pretty much made me lose my apatite." I say, good thinking me!

"oh...ok, le'me see your injuries." Chopper instructs. I nod and Chopper does whatever doctors do.

"whoa! you're about as injured as you were when you joined!" Chopper informs me. I look around, the moon was full and the stars were shining brightly, what a beautiful night...ruined by the darkness in the world...

"K, you have, your leg sprained and one of your rib bone's is cracked slightly. I have to treat your other wounds quickly so that they dont get infected" Chopper tells me,

I stand up, trying to walk towards were I thought the boat was, I fell to the ground quickly, Chopper helps me to my feet.

"someone needs to carry her." Chopper says, Sanji quickly comes forward.

"someone strong." Chopper cuts Sanji off, Sanji huffs angrily and stomps around, pouting. I turn to face the Swordsman, blushing slightly.

"Zolo, can you carry Kiyomi?" Chopper asks, completely unaware of the tension between us. Zolo agrees after a bit of thinking, He walks up to me and awkwardly carries me princess style.

He walks quickly, trying to end this as quickly as possible. ouch...dammit he's walking to fast and my gad damn foot keeps on hitting his good damn shoulder...

"Z..Zolo, could you walk _slower_?" I ask politely,

"sorry..." he whispers in my ear, he walks a bit slower.

"for everything..." He whispers after a bit, I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his chest.

"...no, im sorry..." I reply, Zolo blushes slightly. I look around,

"...good, the others are far ahead..." I think out-loud, Zolo gives me a confused look. I quickly kiss him on the cheek. He opens his eyes in surprise, the his face go's even redder.

Zolo, smiles wildly, for the first time since sh met him. then he smirks at me,

"you think you can get away with that?" He smiles. I tilt my head in confusion.

Zolo stops walking and gently helps me stand, He kisses me...not on the cheek, on the mouth... He pulls away for air.

"..." I... I cant think of anything to say or do! argh! damn you brain!

* * *

**~~~Zolo's Pov~~~**

"..." she stands there, not saying anything...dammit, not again...

"Kiyomi?" I say, poking her arm.

"...huh?" She say's, snapping out of shock,

"why do you always freeze?" I ask her curiously.

"...cuz, you make me nervous... every time I'm near you, I like you, but part off me wants to beat the crap out of you and beat the shit out of myself for liking you..." she confess, both of us blushing.

"why cant all of you like me?" I asks, I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"because, you're a pirate..." she respond,

"COME ON GUYS! WHATS TAKING SO LONG? WAIT...WHY ARE YOU STANDING KIYOMI?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO STAND!" Chopper yells from far away.

I pick her up gently, she wraps her hands around my neck.

"and...so what if im a pirate? I never wanted to be one in the first place, I was a bounty hunter, I caught pirates." I tell her

"then why did you become one?" she ask, snuggling against my chest. I cant help but blush madly.

"I owe Luffy my life, he saved me. He also save Nami, Robin, Sanji, Chopper and you...for that, I owe him even more." I tell her, Kissing her head gently.

"you're right...I guess not all pirates are bad...The straw-hats are the exception..." She whispers, I smile and she kisses me, not on the cheek, on the lips.

"that was from all of me." she say's happily, I look up and see the 'Merry Go'...Dammit, just when things were getting good...

"hurry, up slowpoke." Kiyomi giggled, I smile at her.

"I wont. I wont risk hurting you..." I tell her softly, she rolls her eye's.

"dont go mushy on me! that's not the Zolo I fell in love with" She tells me, both of us blushing at the word Love.

"fine." I huff, I break into a jog. We reach the boat and I look up,

"drop the anchor!" I call out, I see Luffy's head pop out.

"NO NEED GUYS!" He yells, He grabs both of us with his arms and we crash into the mast.

Kiyomi lays there, blood staining the blue and black shirt she was wearing.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" I yelled, letting my temper get the best of me. everyone stares at me, smirks forming on their faces.

"ZOLO AND KIYOMI SITTING IN A TREE-"

"sing that one more time and I will slice you up..." I growl at the culprit, Usopp. He gulps and nods frantically.

I felt someone jump on my head, I look up and see a puffy striped brown tail.

"aw! your'e so cute when your worried!" She says, only loud enough for me to hear. I blush slightly, but I hide it quickly when I remembered that the others were still watching.

"WOOOH! ITS RAINING PANDA'S COVERED IN DUCKS! AI! CORRE! ME ESTAN ATTACANDO! " Kiyomi squeals as she falls off my head. I jerk my head to see if she was alright.

"Chopper!" I call out, the reindeer quickly comes forward and checks on the passed out kitty. I pear over his shoulder anxiously,

"She was delusional from blood loss, and she hit her head pretty hard..." Chopper says sadly, I glare at Luffy.

"sorry..." He squeaks, looking at the kitten.

* * *

**~~~Kiyomi's Pov~~~**

who am I? where am I? whats going on? my head is filled with questions, I open my eyes dramatically, I look around and see that people I have never seen before were surrounding me, I look at myself, I have...injuries? how did I get these? who are they? dammit, to much questions.

"She's awake!" someone says happily, I look up and observe the strangers closely. there were 7 of them, the one on the right was a girl with orange hair, next to her was an older woman with black hair and blue eyes. the rest were guys, one was blond, another had black hair and a long nose...there was also...a reindeer? and someone with...green hair? I look at the 7th, he was at the very back, he looked depressed and guilty. He was skinny, yet buff and had a straw hat on his head.

"w...who are you people?" I ask nervously.

"stop kidding around Kiyomi." the one with the long nose says.

"Kiyomi? who's that? were am I?" I ask them, beginning to panic,

"I know its my fault, but you dont have to pretend you dont know us." the straw hat bow says, staring at the floor.

"whats your fault? who are you?" I ask, extremely lost. The small reindeer steps forward and jumps up on the bed I was laying on. He stares at me for a bit,

"Kiyomi, tell me, who am I?" He asks me, a serious look on his cuddly face.

"...I dont know...am I supposed to know?...um...are you...my pet raccoon dog?" I answer, unsure of the whole situation.

The strangers all gasp, they murmur stuff to each other and give me worried glances.

"I cant believe she called Chopper a raccoon dog, she knows how much he hates that." I hear the orange haired girl whisper.

"can you please tell me whats going on?" I ask in a scared little kid voice. The green haired man steps towards me,

"eek! dont hurt me!" I squeal hiding under the sheets.

"Kiyomi, Look at me." He says, his voice soothing and calm. I look at him, his bright green eyes staring at me.

"w...who are you?..." I manage to say, he looks scary...

"you really dont recognize me? dammit... just my luck" He growls, ruffling his unusual hair in frustration. he calms down and looks back at me,

"whats that Shitty-Marimo doing?" The blond says, lighting up a cigarette. I glance at him, he looks...Familiar...

The green haired man stares at me once again, I nervously scramble backwards. He scoots closer to me, He leans in and kisses me. I pull away quickly.

"whats wrong with you?! I dont even know you!" I yell, He looks at me, I could see the pain in his eye's.

"I did know you, but your'e not the Kiyomi I fell in love with..." He whispers sadly, he makes his way out the room and out of sight.

* * *

**A/N: D: I got sad when I wrote this, any way, sorry about making this one chap a bit shorter, but yeah...I felt like ending ti right there.**

**Translation for what Kiyomi said: AI! RUN! THEY'RE ATTACKING ME! **

**yep...that's about it, check out my story 'No Lie' . REVIEW PEEPS! IF U DON'T LIKE MY STORY, THEN TELL ME SO THAT I CAN MAKE IT BETTER! GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS AND ENCOURAGEMENT! WOOOH!**

**-KitKat, Wolf's friend.**


	8. Chapter 8: nice to meet you!

**A/N: Hi Hi! this is going to be an interesting chapter... REVIEW PEOPLE! seriously you people, are you shy or something? any way, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**~~~Kiyomi's pov~~~**

"you're not the Kiyomi I fell in love with..." The green haired man whispered sadly, He walked out of the room. Dammit, I hate seeing people sad...even though I don't know who they are...

"...could you tell me, who you are...and who I am..." I ask, hoping that they could fill in the blanks.

"My name is Nami, I'm the navigator. His name's Luffy, he is the captain and one of your best friends. His name is Chopper, he's the doctor and your best friend." 'Nami' said, both of the people she introduced smiled at me.

"My name is Robin, the archaeologist. His name is Usopp, the sharpshooter. He is Sanji, the cook." The raven haired woman introduced, they smiled and it calmed me down a bit...

"who was the green headed man?" I ask awkwardly, Nami glanced around nervously at the others, she seemed unsure whether to tell me or not.

"his name is Zolo and...um..." Nami paused, "...and he liked you...and, you liked him...and you just admitted your feelings to him when this happened."

I stared at her, my eyes open wide in shock, the others shared the same expression.

"are you serious? Nami, why didn't you say before?" Luffy asked, Nami stared at the ground.

"why did I lose my memory? how?" I asked, "was it because I was injured?"

"well, uh...I kinda, sorta...slammed you into the mast of the ship and you fell of Zolo's head..." Luffy said guiltily,

Sanji glares at my supposed captain, I tilt my head in confusion.

"how did you do that? on accident nonetheless..." I ask, thinking up random scenarios in my head. Luffy smiles and stretches his arm at the length of about 4 ft and pokes my arm...WAIT, WHAT?!

"...what the...HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" I scream, I push his arm away.

"I ate the devil fruit...I AM A RUBBER MAN! and you're a kitten." He says, stare at him in disbelief.

"whats a devil fruit? and how could I be a kitten, I'm a person..." I tell them, showing them my _human_ arms, that are obviously not kitten paws.

"its true!" Luffy insists, I look at him like he's crazy.

"Luffy, she doesn't remember eating the fruit, or ever being a Kitten." Chopper tell's him, I get off the bed and my stomach growls.

"KIYOMI-CHAN! ARE YOU HUNGRY?" Sanji asks, he dances up to me holding out a tray of cherry's. I back away, I don't know if I can trust them...

"her personality has changed completely..." Robin observes, I give her a confused face. how was I...before?

"wha...what do you mean?..." I ask, trying hard not to sound as scared as I really was.

"you're insecure and shy now...if you still had your personality, then you would have taken the cherry's even if you were terrified..." Nami explains, She pauses for a bit to think,

"why was she so happy and optimistic? She had a horrible past...She should have been angry or depressed all the time." She says finally, I stare at her...argh! why so many questions?

"what horrible past?" I ask, proud of myself for not stuttering, Nami gives me an unsure look like before.

"Nami...dont tell her, she's already having a hard time taking everything in..." Luffy tells the Navigator softly, but, whats so horrible that happened when I was young?

"its ok, Kiyomi. we will help you regain your memory!" Chopper says happily, a huge smile on his face...but I could see the worry in his eyes...

* * *

**~~~Time Skips!~~~**

**~~~Zolo's Pov~~~**

Almost a week has passed, nothing has changed, She's unsure of herself and she's completely different. We are now on...sky Piea...I think, I'm not really sure...anyway, this place is incredible and Luffy and the others are having the time of their lives...but me and Kiyomi, are miserable...She's afraid of everything and she wont even play with Luffy and Chopper, her best friends, and as for me...the girl of my dreams finally accept me, and then right after, she loses all of her memory...

"come on marimo, are you getting of the ship or not?" Shit-cook asks, I lazily turn my head to face the shore we finally reached, I turn to see who else isn't going, oh shit...Kiyomi's not going, fuck this im leaving...

"yeah, coming" I say, jumping off the 'Merry Go', Sanji gives me a strange look,

"that was rude...you left because you saw that Kiyomi-Chan was on the boat." He say's, really? I'm not in the mood today, eyebrows.

"yeah and? she's not the same..." I mutter, I walk through the water and then onto the beach.

"RUN! THEY'RE AFTER US!" I heard some one yell, I turn and see a group of about 6 people running. They're holding objects they obviously stole, one of them was throwing them in the air, screaming 'im innocent!'

"shutup Kaito! do you want to make the angels angrier?!" another one said, She had dark skin and straight black hair, she was scowling at the others as well.

"Luffy! what do we do? fight or-" Sanji stopped talking as the captain walked up to the group and stuck out his hand...That idiot,

"HI! MY NAMES LUFFY! WHATS YOUR NAME? oh, and DO YOU HAVE FOOD?" He asked loudly, I don't even know why he's yelling... The group stares at him in suspicion, a girl with black curly hair and purple eyes was about to speak when the girl from earlier interrupted,

"whats it to you?" She growled, a younger man, about 16 maybe, made his way to the front.

"Mari, please, there's no need to fight... please try to get along..." He pleaded, 'Mari' scoffed as if to say 'I'm not making any promises'.

"Hi! my names Naoki! nice to meet you!" He said cheerfully, he shook Luffy's hand with a smile.

"hey, whats all the noise?" I heard someone say from our ship, I turn and see Kiyomi leaping down from the boat, and onto the sand. She turns to the strangers and her she nervously walk over to me and cowers behind me... Seriously, _Usopp_ seems like the bravest guy in the world compared to her...

Mari stares at Kiyomi, her eyes wide with shock, she whispers something to Naoki. He brightens with delight and he bounces up and down with delight, Mari punches his arm.

"Calm down Idiot! I'm not sure yet." She hisses, Naoki rubs his shoulder in pain.

"HEY! ISN'T THAT KIYOMI?!" Kaito shouts, he walks up to the front and then runs up to the terrified Kiyomi.

"EEEK!" She screams and runs back to the ship, The boy stands there, extremely confused. He looks back at the group and then spots Mari, and she looks _pissed_, well...Life is short for some...

"KAITO YOU DUMASS! FIRST, YOU THREW ALL THE STUFF WE STOLE AND THEY BROKE, AND NOW YOU TERRIFIED THE SHIT OUT OF THE POOR GIRL, WHO WE NOW KNOW IS NOT HER!" Mari screams, Kaito's green eyes were wide with fear, I glanced Mari, she is sooo gonna kill him... I guess its up to me to stop it...

"Hey guys, you can kill the dumb-ass later, but can you tell us who you are and why you know our Nakama's name?" I ask, one of the 5 strangers steps forward, He looks strong and smart, he's probably the captain...

"My name is Darshiro and I'm the Captain of our crew, We know Kiyomi's name because she joined us in our quest to rob people's shit." He informed with a smile, He was average height and has dark skin with Mohawk and bright yellow-ish eyes.

"Lies! Kiyomi hated pirates, she barely joined our crew!" Chopper said, everyone from the other crew looked at him.

"AW! ITS SO CUTE!" the 3 girls squeal, They run towards him and begin to hug the shit out of our doctor.

"anyway... can you explain why Kiyomi lost her memory? what did you do to her? if I find out you guys hurt her, im going to beat the fuck out of you." Naoki growl's, clenching one of his hands in a fist.

"HEY GUYS! WHERE WERE YOU?! I HAD TO OUTRUN ALL THE ANGELS!" Someone screamed, running towards the two crew's... great, more people.

"Roriko! What took you so long? and where is the stuff you stole?!" Darshiro called out, Roriko reached the others and held out her finger as if to say 'hold on' and she laid down on the beach and passed out.

"that Idiot! she fell asleep! she's so lazy, she didn't even run that much!" Kaito said, rolling his eyes.

"SHUDDUP ASS-WHOLE! you're the Idiot of the crew, and I ate all the stuff I stole" She says, wakening from her nap, wow...they all have it out for the poor guy.

"you ate your treasure? even _I_ wouldn't do that!" Luffy laughed, Roriko glared at him.

"ALL I STOLE WAS CHEESE! WHAT ELSE WOULD I NEED?!" She yelled, wow... and I thought that _we_ were weird...

"R...Roriko? that...sounds familiar..." Kiyomi mumbled, all eyes were on her.

"she lost her memory? all of it? how?!" the purple eyed girl asked, she glared at me suspiciously,

"I didn't do it! why do you think it was me?!" I growl, Sanji had to kick me in the stomach to stop me from hurting the girl.

"because you have green hair." She said in a 'duh!' voice,

"WHATS WRONG WITH GREEN?!" Kaito and I yelled, I glanced at him...oh, he has green eyes like me...cool.

"I...I remember you guys...just a bit..." Kiyomi said to the other crew, She stared at them. My eyes flashed with hope.

* * *

**~~~Kiyomi's pov~~~**

**~~~Flashback~~~**

_I laid on the floor of the boat, I was drawing my best friend, Roriko. She has short spiked up brown hair and light brown eyes, she has pale skin too, I never mention it though because then she'll get and throw stuff at me. Life has been good, this crew is great, they're not pirates really, they're more like a group of friends that steal stuff for fun._

_"Kiyomi! play with me!" Naoki squealed, he's 15 and im 17, He's like a little brother to me._

_"ok, what are we gonna play? oh and is Kaito or Roriko going to play?" I ask, Naoki smiles at me and nods. Kaito is a Hispanic, he's 18, he has tan skin, brown hair that he spikes up occasionally, and bright green eyes._

_"I think someone has a crush on Kaito!" Akemi teases lightly, she's my second best friend. She's also a Hispanic, she has black curly hair and bright neon eyes, she's the kind of girl that's gossip-thirsty._

_"I do not! he's a dumb but!" I say, I shove Akemi's arm playfully,_

_"hey, when lunch? I'm hungry!" Naoki says, rubbing his tummy, He's the youngest, he has long messy black hair and dark blue eyes._

_"sorry bro, that fucktard ate our food." She growls, I giggle and then I wave Roriko over._

_"RORIKO! WANNA PLAY WITH US?" I ask loudly, She nods happily. She comes over and sits beside me, she looks at Naoki,_

_"so what are we going to play?" Roriko asks, Naoki looks at the sea and then thinks._

_"we have half an hour to do it but-"_

_"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Darshiro yells, he runs around the deck, a smirk on his face, Akemi squeals in disgust. Naoki puts on a horrified face,_

_"that's not what I meant! I meant that we're gonna reach an Island in about 30 minutes and we can play freeze tag until then" He says, glaring at the wrong-minded captain._

_"hehe! sorry Nao!" He says, smiling. Nao is Naoki's nickname. Darshiro has dark skin and has a Mohawk that has neon yellow highlights, he has bright yellow eyes too._

_"Darshiro, have you seen Mari? or Kaito? I haven't seen them all day" I say, turning into a kitten and I lay down, the sun warming up my fur._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I hear someone yell, Kaito lands on the floor, he gets up slowly,_

_"dont worry guys! im ok!" He says, giving us thumbs up._

_"ugh, unfortunately..." Mari says, walking into the deck,_

_"HI MARI!" I yell happily, she smiles for a second then frowns as she kicks Kaito's leg,_

_"owie..." he wails,_

_"pussy, anyway, why did you just fall from the sky? you broke the floor! and you had to fix it? ME!" she yells, she has dark skin, black straight hair and golden eyes._

_"I was on the crow's nest and I saw these birds flying and I wanted to fly to so I jumped of and landed hear, I guess my wings are ripped or something... MY WINGS ARE BROKEN!" He explains and sighs sadly at the end._

_"dios mio! Kaito, eres un idiota!" I say in Spanish, Akemi giggles and Kaito pouts, Roriko stares at me in confusion._

_"im not an idiot! los idiotas aqui son tu, y Akemi!" He says, I flick him off and he sniffles,_

_"meanie..." he whines and I giggle, this crew is so funny! there's never a dull moment!_

* * *

My head fills with memory's, my parents death, the devil fruit, and my crew.

"...I remember now, Roriko! Akemi! Naoki! Darshiro!" I yell, running towards them and then hugging them all.

"Kiyomi! you got your memory back!" Naoki says happily, I ruffle his hair happily,

"so, how did you lose you memory?" Mari asks, ready to kick some ass.

"I-...I dont remember...ARGH!" I groan, kicking the sand angrily. I turn around angrily, I glance at Zolo, his eyes flashed with hope and then his green eyes return back to sorrow... sorry, I still dont remember you...

* * *

**A/N: whooo! 6 new OC's! here are there names:**

**Darshiro) male, 19 years at flashback, 20 in present time**

**Roriko) Female , 17 years flashback, 18 present time**

**Akemi) female, 18 flashback, 19 present time**

**Kaito) ****Male (Mari thinks otherwise) 18 flashback, 19 present time**

**Mari) Female, 19 flashback, 20 present time**

**Naoki) Male, 15 flashback, 16 present time**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE PEOPLE! WOOOOH! OH YEAH! I ALMOST FORGOT! translations! **

**Kiyomi: 'my god! Kaito, your'e an Idiot!' Kaito: 'im not an idiot! the idiots here are you and Akemi.'**

**DONE! Bai Bai!**

**-KitKat The Kitkat bar**


	9. Chapter 9: random awesome sauce!

**A/N: Hi Hi! I'm back! so...This chaps gonna have a bit more LuNa cuz...SHITS GOING DOWN IN MAH LIFE xD! anyway, magic kangaroo's with banana's for arms are out there and enjoy my story!**

* * *

**chapter 9**

**Lalalala, elmo's world :3**

**Darshiro's Pov**

Kiyomi rushed over to hug us, after a bit she let go and smiled wildly, the way she would always smile when she was in our crew.

"I remember now!" She squealed, she kicked of her shoe's she had on earlier and then ran around, exploring were they were and what it was made of. Naoki quickly joined her, followed by Roriko and Kaito.

"WHAT IS THIS? CLOUDS?!" She yelled excitedly, she rolled around in the sand-clouds, I turned to face the other crew that I almost forgo about, Their eyes flickered with hope and happiness.

"Kiyomi, how did you lose your memory?" Akemi asks, eyeing the one by then name of Zolo...wait, Zolo, THE PIRATE HUNTER?!

"EVERYONE RUN! ITS THE PIRATE HUNTER, ZOLO!" I yell, running off quickly. I glance back, expecting to see the rest of my crew,

"hey guys! this guy could to thing to us! and no, I dont mean 'pleasurable' thing." I yell at them, I couldn't help but smile at the last part.

"you sick perverted man." Zolo growled, Luffy grinned and tried his best not to laugh. I looked at my crew,

"you guys! this guy is a pirate hunter! he's _the_ Roranoa Zolo! I heard he's a demon!" I yelled frantically, I look at Kaito for support, dammit Kaito! stop looking at the two girls boob's!

"KAITO! STOP BEING A PERVS! THAT'S MY JOB! anyway, Kaito, can you please tell me why...YOU AREN'T RUNNING AWAY IN FEAR?!" I yell, I mean...he of all people should be the one running away and peeing his pants.

"Darshiro, you are sooo behind!" Akemi said, "dont you have an Ishell 5? if you did, you would have known that Zolo joined the straw hats, it was_ all_ over the news!"

"Akemi, your girly obsession with being into all the latest gossip is become even bigger than your obsession with that stupid band, 'sea direction'." Mari growled. I glanced around, tuning out of the fight Mari had just provoked.

I looked around, were's Kiyomi? I looked at the beach, Kiyomi and Naoki bounded across the sand-clouds, the small doctor reindeer chased after them, they were playing tag. that's what our crew loved about her, she could make friends instantly id she felt that she could trust you, even the slightest bit.

"anyway, my name is Nami, I'm the navigator, you were asking how Kiyomi lost her memory? well, first she fell out of a tree about 20 times, then she was accidentally slammed into the mast of our ship by our captain and then she fell down Zolo's head in her kitten form" the orange haired woman said, Akemi stopped fighting and stared at her in disbelief, her eyes were wide and her mouth partly open in shock.

"WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO HELP HER?!" Akemi yelled, she was the cook and doctor of our crew, she was very protective of our 2 youngest, Naoki and Kiyomi. She lunged at Nami, Luffy stepped in between the 2 girls and I tried to hold Akemi back.

"if you try to hurt Nami again...I'LL KILL YOU! Hey Sanji, does people meat taste good?" Luffy yelled, turning to the blond on their crew, he growled and kicked Luffy. he went on about how he would never hurt such a beautiful woman and shit like that.

"Akemi! calm down please! if you dont, I'LL DO THINGS TO YOU!" I yelled, the last part got through to her. She stopped raging and turned to me and slapped me,

"DAMMIT! I WAS FUCKING KIDDING!" I growled, holding my cheek.

"shutup, all of you. you guys are fuckin acting like you got it bad..." Zolo growled, Akemi scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"what do you mean?" Nami asked, stepping close to him, trying to calm his nakama down.

"you really dont fucking know? She finally began to like me when your precious Luffy made her lose her memory!" He spat, the navigator wen to calm to anger,

"its not his fault!" She hissed defensively, Luffy stared at the ground guiltily,

"look guys, calm down, we can- wait...Kiyomi liked _you_?!" Naoki asked, making a horrified face. it was never really clear that the youngest had a crush on our lost nakama, but this kinda reassured our assumptions.

**~~~Zolo's Pov~~~**

"yeah, whatcha gonna do about it tiny?!..." I stopped, tiny was what I would always say to Kiyomi...My head flooded with the memories, Dammit...

"Liar!" Naoki spat, holding his head up high, trying to appear taller. I clenched my teeth, trying to hold back anything to hurt Kiyomi's friend's feelings.

"Nao, stop it, its not hard to believe that she would like him..." Akemi said, eyeing Zolo with a smirk. The young boy stared at the ground, accepting defeat. great...its a Sanji, girl version...

"Zolo, she got her personality back, she could fall for you like she did before..." Nami said, trying to comfort me. I stared at Kiyomi who was now playing in the sand near the water with Chopper, Usopp, Luffy, Roriko and Kaito.

"DARSHIRO! WATER!" I heard Kiyomi yell, she pointed at the see with a smile on her face.

Their captain nodded and Kiyomi ran to their boat, not ours, that I just realized was right next to our boat.

**~~~Roriko's Pov~~~**

I ran up to our boat, I was following our lost nakama, Kiyomi. I watched as she turned into her favorite from, the kitten, and quickly scampered up the side of the boat, as if by memory and habit. I tried to get up, meh...to lazy...Kiyomi dropped the anchor, I manged to fight my laziness and I climbed up the anchor. I headed to the girls room, Kiyomi scampered way but paused as if she had remembered that she no longer belonged to our crew, her tiny kitten shoulders drooped as she laid down on the deck.

"Kiyomi, come on, whats wrong?" I asked, ruffling her fur, She looked up at me,

"I...I want to remember, I...just...cant..." She meowed sadly. She padded up to the edge of the boat and stared at the straw-hats, as if she was trying to remember the time when she was in their crew.

"dont worry, you will get your memory back. trust me, it looks like you got some good stubborn friends over in that crew..." I tell her, looking at their captain, Luffy.

"now come on, we're wasting time! we could be splashing in water!" I tell her, I walk to the girls room to get my bathing suit, Kiyomi trots behind me with her tail still drooped slightly.

~x~x~x

Kiyomi entered the bathroom first to change into a bathing suit I had loaned her. She stepped out, already in her bathing suit, and she only been in there for like... a minute...

"why did it take you a bit to take your clothes off and put on the bathing suit-thingy? did-ya have practice with the green haired dude?" I ask, raising my eyebrow slightly, a smirk forming on my face. Kiyomi glares at me and then I run, Kiyomi hot on my trail holding out her fist menacingly.

"KIYOMI! EEEEK! DON'T EAT ME! I WAS JUST KIDDING!" I yelled, plopping on the ground and curling up in a ball slightly and spinning in a circle. Kiyomi stopped running and poked me with her foot,

"hehehe! sissy!" She giggled and then ran to the edge and jumped out onto the sand. I ran after her, not wanting to her to be the first one into the water. Kiyomi paused and ran back to the boat, without saying a word. She ran back with a shirt over her bathing suit,

"why the shirt? if you dont like what I loaned you, just tell me." I said, sounding a bit irritated. she shook her head 'no' and explained to me that she was a bit shy,

"hmm...your shy cuz of Zolo, huh?" I say with a smirk, she glares at me and takes off her shirt to prove me wrong.

"come on, race you!" She said, sprinting off, I chased after her.

**~~~Zolo's pov~~~**

Kiyomi ran through the sand, her bare feet sank in slightly as she sprinted with her former crew mate chasing after her. Kiyomi ran straight to the white sea, not even slowing down, My eyes widened in alarm, devil fruit users shouldn't go into water, or they'll drown!

"KIYOMI! DON'T GO IN THE WATER!" Chopper said before I could say anything, Kiyomi looked back at the reindeer and smiled, she ran into the water. I ran towards her, wanting to save her.

"calm down, Zolo-san" Darshiro said calmly, lifting his arm, I floated off the ground, HOLLY SHIT!

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?! IM FUCKIN FLOATING AND KIYOMI COULD BE DROWNING RIGHT NOW!" I hissed, he smiled and put down his arm and my feet touched the cloud-sand once again. I breathed a sigh of relief and I looked frantically at Kiyomi, she was splashing in the water happily.

"how is that possible? devil-fruit users sink in water!" I asked, Darshiro smiled once again and lifted his arm once more and Kiyomi floated out of the water. She waved her hands happily, as if completely used to floating. Kaito looked at her enviously, glancing at his arms and waving them up and down hopelessly,

"MY WINGS ARE BROKEN! NO FAIR!" Kaito wailed, Kiyomi flapped her arms with an evil smirk, the green eyed man began to cry, still flapping his arms pathetically.

"dat idiot..." Darshiro growled, doing a face palm.

"I feel your pain, I have to deal with our captain, Chopper, Usopp...eh, pretty much the whole crew..." I muttered,

Darshiro smiled and he walked towards the beach, Sanji was already there, staring at the girls that were in the water. He had formed some chairs from some clouds, Darshiro made one as well and the two perverts sat there, staring at the lady's and having nosebleeds.

"HEY! WHY IS KIYOMI IN THE WATER? AND FLOATING?!" Luffy and Chopper asked in awe, I pointed simply at the other captain, the two ran up to Darshiro and they're eyes turned to sparkles and they bounced up around him in circles. Luffy jumped in the sea as soon as Darshiro explained, as well as Chopper. Luffy splashed his heart out and then 'swam' next to Nami,

"hey, Zolo, are those two a couple?" Darshiro asked me in a whisper, I nodded and he turned back, the two had began to kiss and Darshiro had his eyes glued to them, that damn perv... I looked at Sanji, he to was starring, but I bet he was pretending to be Luffy in his mind...

* * *

**A/N: WOOOH! this chapter was pretty fun to make xD anyway, please review! OH YEAH! I'm working on a part two to 'no lie'! its going pretty well, so be on the look out for that! BAI BAI! REVIEW MY AWESOME PEOPLE!**

**-KitKat the cheese flavored ice cream cone!**


	10. Chappy 10: quick! to dah perv mobile!

**A/N: Hey guys! its me KitKat! your favorite, awesome, random cherry flavored flamingo cookie! Kk! enjoy chapter 10! remember peeps, review and tell me what you think and what I could do to improve!**

**Chapter 10**

**~~~Akemi's Pov~~~**

We where on Sky Island, our crew had managed to somehow get so lost when Naoki (our Navigator) was sleeping. How, you ask? Because our crew consists of idiots, perverts, lazy asses, and people who beat you up for no god damn reason. I mean really, Naoki falls asleep and for those 30 minutes and we had gotten insanely lost that we found ourselves in the sky. The story is WAY to long to tell but all I can tell you is that it involved Potato costumes, vampire ducks and Darshiro threatening to 'do things to you' if you didn't give him directions...

"Akemi! look at me!" Kiyomi squealed, she splashed around in the water, along with Chopper, Kiyomi's new friend. I smiled and splashed some water at the two.

"what a lovely crew you have!" Conis smiled, I nodded and returned the smile.

We met Conis and her father, Pagaya, earlier in the day. Conis had just appeared while Chopper was helping Sanji with his nosebleed he got by watching all the girls splash in the water with bikini's on. She greeted us with the angel's greeting _'Hesso' _and Kiyomi , Chopper had immediately ran over to play with Conis's pet, Suu, the cloud fox. Both crews befriended the angel and the dad when he appeared.

"_hoye! Akemi! asustemo's a Kaito*!_" Kiyomi told me, I nodded and eyed the idiot, Kaito, who was too busy staring at Robins boobs to here what She had said.

"Hey! NO FAIR! NO SPEAKING SPANISH!" Roriko demanded as she splashed water at Kiyomi, I giggled and I looked at Kiyomi, we both nodded and slowly swam up behind Kaito,

"HEY KAITO! WHATCHA LOOKING AT?!" We both yelled loudly behind him, He jerked back and hit Kiyomi square in the face,

"HEY! DUMB-ASS! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! _CHINGADO*!_" Kiyomi yelled, I had to hold her back from beating Kaito's ass. Kiyomi swiped at him and he smirked when he realized that she couldn't hit him.

"AKEMI! LEMME GOH!" She yelled, she managed to get one arm free and she punched Kaito in the face.

Kaito instantly went unconscious and he sank into the clouds. Chopper immediately swam up to his side and pulled the dumb ass to the shore and treated the wound that Kiyomi has given him, *sniff* im so proud!

"KIYOMI! CALM YOUR TITS!" Darshiro growled, as he glanced at Kaito who was mumbling in his sleep.

"Naoki...*snore*...Nao, whats... 8+2...?" He muttered, Naoki instantly ran up to his nakama's side,

"...uh...FISH*!" Naoki said confidently after thinking for a bit, Kaito raised his hand slowly, still unconscious, and bonked Nao on the head.

"idiots..." Mari growled, "the answer is obviously 1 crayon-squirrel. duh."

"oh mah fuckin gawd..." Roriko grumbled and did a face palm.

Zolo rolled his eyes and muttered "fucking idiots..."

Kiyomi splashed out of the water and ran around the beach trying to get a butterfly. She changed into her kitten form, her light brown specked fur was slicked back from the water and it clung to her. She sprinted through, after a bit she caught the tiny yellow bug. I heard someone sigh and I turned and saw the cute green haired swordsman, staring at Kiyomi.

"so, you gotta crush on her dont yah~?" I ask, a smile on my face as I poked him in the shoulder. He looked at me, he had the look on his face that meant that he was confused and creeped out by my nosy-ness.

"well...yeah, I-"

"ER MAH GERD! FOR REALS?! DOES SHE KNOW?!" I ask, squealing at the top of my lungs. Kiyomi's ears flatten and she hisses at me to shut up then continues to chase some other butterflies.

"no, but she did...before that idiot made her lose her memory..." he frowned as he glanced at the straw-hat boy, Luffy.

"so~, where you guys, bf and gf~?" I ask, Zolo glares at me before he answer's,

"no, she just admitted she liked me when she lost her memory..." he hissed, damn...he has it _bad._

* * *

**Nami's Pov~~~**

We where in a small building, owned by Conis and her father. Not much happened before we got here, we played in the water some more, Akemi informed me of the 'Vampire Duck' myth she believed in and Sanji ran around being a perv, along with his new sidekick, Darshiro.

"My beautiful Nami~swan!would you like some chocolates?" Sanji asked, holding out a tray almost filled with chocolates, the cherry flavored one's where already taken by Kiyomi. I was about to pick out a tangerine flavored one when Luffy butted in.

"Back off Sanji!" Luffy warned, curling his hand into a fist. Sanji quickly fled and began to bother the girls from the other crew.

"Nami, can you...uh, avoid Sanji..." Luffy asked, grabbing his hat awkwardly.

"but why? you know I don't like him, I love you." I said, I leaned in and kissed him.

"I know that...but, it makes me...jealous..." He said, staring at the ground, as if ashamed by what he said,

"ok, I'll try to avoid him." I replied and I continued to read this magazine I borrowed from Robin. Luffy bounded off to join in the conversation with the rest off the two crews.

"SO WHAT IF ITS KOALA?! IT CAN STILL BE MY PET!" I heard Kiyomi yell...I dont even want to know...

"YEAH, BUT KOALA'S ARE EXTINCT, JUST LIKE DOGS AND PUPPIES!" I hear Kaito yell back and then I hear the sound of someone punching someone else and then I hear a _thud_ of someone hitting the floor. Damn...

* * *

**~~~small time skip, Zolo's Pov~~~**

I trudged through the sand-clouds and I stared at Kiyomi, who was running ahead. We were sent by Sanji to retrieve some food, on the way, some cop/soldier guys said that we where 2 of the 8 trespassers that they where looking for. Kiyomi and I knocked out some of them before we ran, She kept on running even though we outran the cop/soldiers...maybe Nami's right, maybe I can manage to make Kiyomi fall for me again...but maybe I'm just chasing an unreachable dream...

"Kiyomi, come here." I called out, she paused and slowly walked up to, as if not sure whether or not she could trust me.

"hmm?"

"do you really not remember me? remember us? Luffy? Chopper? you crew?" I asked the question that I was longing to know the answer to,

"no, trust me, I wish I did, you guys seem so nice and fun! but I do remember one thing..." She said, pausing before she finished, My heart raced with hope.

"I remember you kissing me when I didn't even know who you where, or who even I was!" She said, giving me a playful frown,

"Oi! I thought you would remember if I kissed you, eh, It was worth a shot!" I said, smirking. at least we're now friends, that's a step closer...just like last time...

"hey, greenie...I have a question..." She said, I nodded and she continued "if you lost your hair, would you run around screaming 'has anyone seen my hair? you can't miss it! its green!'?"

"..."

"well? would you?" She asked, eager to know the answer, I looked at her, She was actually serious!

"...uh...why would my hair fall off in the first place? and it depends, if im drunk, probably, if im not, hell no!" I answered and Kiyomi gave a satisfied smile and she continued to run ahead.

"Hey! I see 'em!" She exclaims and sprints forward, I chase after Kiyomi who was now in her kitten form.

She quickly reached them and I joined shortly after, The two crews where arguing...again, what is it now? I look at them, a few where yelling and another few where trying to keep the peace and the two perv's (Sanji and Darshiro) where sitting on some cloud-chairs, eating some popcorn looking food and enjoying the show.

"hey! its Kiyomi!" Naoki squeals, and everyone turns to face us,

"what took you guys so long?" Darshiro asked and then raised his eyebrows and smirked "where you guys doing...stuff?"

"wait whaaaaaaaat?" Naoki said, Him and Chopper ran around squealing,

"ew! no! We encountered some soldiers...uh...cops...no...Marines? uh...PEOPLE" she said after thinking for the right word,

"yeah, they said that we where the 8 wanted pirates, but what about you guys, did you pay the fine?" I asked, Mari stepped in and responded,

"No, Darshiro payed in...another way...I cant say it cuz there are kids here..." She said, eyeing Chopper, Naoki and Kiyomi who were now building a cloud-sand castle. Ew, mental images... -_-

"but wouldn't it be 7 pirates now? I mean, Kiyomi_ is_ on _our_ crew now." She said, Luffy stared at her, wide-eyed.

"are you kidding me? Kiyomi's a Straw-Hat, and that's final." He growled, ready to fight for his Nakama,

"but she was on our crew first, she doesn't even remember you guys!" Naoki protested, I looked back at Luffy, what is that boy going to do?

"So? she's still in our crew! and she was happy there! SHE EVEN HAD A 'FRIEND WITH BENEFITS' WITH US!" He yelled, throwing both his arms in my direction. That Idiot...

Naoki shrank back, his eyes wide like when Darshiro was running around screaming 'that's what she said'. It was quiet for a while, we all stood there, not sure how to react to Luffy's statement. Darshiro was the first to break the silence,

"SO, KIYOMI! I GUESS YOUR NOT A VIRG-" Akemi, Roriko and Nami all punched Darshiro before he finished speaking

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" the three girls yelled, He mumbled something and then passed out.

"*sigh* that perv..." Roriko muttered as she tuck out a slice of 'Cheddar Irish and Cream Cheese' from her pocket and began to nibble on it.

* * *

**A/N: done! LETS GET DAH TRANSLATIONS DONE! :3**

**"hey lets scare Kaito."**

**"SHIT/FUCK!"**

**well that's that, oh and the 8+2=fish is an inside joke that my friend is animating for this thing called 'math class with Rodrigo'. Also, CHECK OUT MY FRIEND, Wolfstalker213, NEW ONE PIECE STORY! ITS CALLED 'BOAT-LESS' AND THE CHARACTER 'KATORI' IS BASED OF MEEE! Is really epic! ^.^**

**that's**** all for now! I'm of to eat a chocolate bar called 'Kitkat' and god do I taste delicious! CANNIBALISM AT ITS BEST! x3. REVIEW PEOPLEZ! REEEVVVIIIIEEEEEW! xD**

**er mah gerd, I almost forgot, I used that Cover-Story-Image thing, and the picture is of Kiyomi, I drewz it! :3 yes, I can draw very goodly! x3**

**-KitKat dah cherry lover ;3**


End file.
